Mi primera vez
by xtinamc
Summary: La primera vez de algunos personajes! ¿como fue su primera vez? ¿quienes eran las chicas? estoy y mucho mas capítulo por capítulo cada personaje escribiera su primera vez...ya esta Sirius, Remus, Draco...Y POR ULTIMO.... RON&HERMY... Remus& Sirius por Ana
1. Sirius

Hola! Algunos a lo mejor me conocen por "Dame una oportunidad" esta relato en verdad tiene que ver con ese FF, porque salen personajes . Por ejemplo cuenta la primera vez de Sirius con Sandy. Una chica que comenta en el FF y se lo cuenta a Meg la chica que le gusta y que ella pasa de él. Espero que os guste, en verdad no se parece en nada como esta escrito "Dame una oportunidad" pero aun asi espero que os agusten a todos.

Besos

Kris

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, examanate de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao.

Besos

Eli dice: "Como yo subo el capitulo... pues me hago una autodedicatoria y a Ana tambien!"

Ana dice: "Eso yo tambien... "

Ana y Eli dicen: "Bueno pues aqui estamos nosotras dos... como siempre para dejar nuestra huella en todo lo que Cris hace... queremos decirte, Cris, que si no dejamos review en el ff de "Dame una oportunidad" no es por que hayamos hecho un pacto como tu dices... es por que somos asi de picajosas entre nosotras y no dejamos review hasta que la otra lo deje... pa ponerlo mas largo! pero... como ninguna lo deja... pues eres tu la que te quedas con las ganas... Queremos darte las gracias por leer y ser una seguidora desde el principio de nuestro ff "THIS LOVE"... la verdad es que tu personaje es... especial... yhasido divertido escribir sobreél...ves? al final le has cogido cariñoy to... nosotras no... peroa ti te queremos mucho... pues eso...creo que ya no tenemos nada mas que decir... mas quenada por que me estas dando por culo por el mesenger para que suba de una vezla historia... asi que ahi va... que disfruteis leyendolo! nosotras lo hicimos! Muchos Besos, Te Queremos,Eli y Ana"

* * *

**_MI PRIMERA VEZ by Sirius_**

Como cada Sábado estaba sentado en mi mesa favorita de las tres escobas, no paraba de mirarla esperando una sonrisa que no tardo en llegar. Era perfecta y tenia que ser mía, una diosa que necesitaba, necesitaba verla, abrazada a junto a mi besarla... Esos besos con ansia y pasión que recorrieran todo mi cuerpo, esos susurros que me estremecían

James se acerco con Remus, todos tenían citas menos yo, quería que ser suyo ese fin de semana. Tenían razón, no podía estar toda mi vida esperando a Meg. Ella no me quería y aunque era la primera mujer que me negaba un beso no podía dejar que me hundiera, tenia que olvidarla como fuera y allí estaba ella como cada tarde paseando por todo el bar con su falda corta y esos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Era demasiado mujer para cualquier hombre del pueblo, pero ella era la única mujer que podía hacer que olvidaras hasta tu propio nombre.

Me sirvió una cerveza y yo la saboree por unos segundos mientras mi mirada no se separaba de su cuerpo. La deseaba.

.-¿Otra vez aquí Sirius? Dijo James bebiendo de mi cerveza.

.- Estoy cansado dije sin mirarle.

.-¿cansado¿de que? Si se puede saber dijo mientras se reía

Lo mire molesto mientras observe que Sandy también había escuchado el comentario y me miraba pillinamente. Yo le sonreí y bebí de mi cerveza ya casi vacía.

.- ¿qué tal la tarde? Les pregunte intentando cambiar de tema

.- Bastante bien dijo James con una gran sonrisa – he quedado con Miranda

.- ¿Miranda? No...dije negando con la cabeza y casi atragántame con la cerveza

.Si...dijo con la mirada perdida –La gran Miranda, ha venido después del entrenamiento y...ya sabes no me puedo resistir a una bonita sonrisa

.-Tsk Tsk...gran escote diría yo. Remus y yo comenzamos a reírnos mientras James nos daba la razón.

.- Pensaba que le gustaba yo dije mientras me sentía ya un poco mas cómodo en las Tres Escobas después de beberme la cerveza

.-Si...dijo Remus, -pero esa con tal de ser popular se acuesta hasta con Peter

.- Bueno ya vale...es mi cita se quejo James, siempre se quejaba de que sus citas fueran facilonas y que no tuviera que hacer nada para que conquistarlas. – Vosotros fuisteis los primeros en animarme a salir con otras chicas para olvidar a Lily dijo cruzando los brazos

.- Tienes razón lo siento. Sabia lo mal que lo estaba pasando y por esa razón junto con el hicimos la apuesta de olvidarlas y comenzar a salir con otras personas, aunque eso era tener todos los días una chica diferente. De esa forma comenzamos a principios de curso con el libro de " las 1001 citas" un diario de los cuatro donde contábamos nuestras citas, quería que fuese una ayuda para los alumnos del colegio en un futuro. La leyenda de los merodeadores.

.- Vamos pensaba que eso estaba superado dijo Remus el cual nos abandono hace poco meses en nuestro trabajo duro de liarnos con todas las chicas guapas del colegio

.-desde que se ha echado novia no es el mismo...

.- Si, Aina es genial dijo suspirando mientras me entraban ganas de vomitar.

.- Genial de pesada dirás dijo James harto de escuchar hablar de Aina, era una creída sin mucho cerebro para su amigo.

Remus miro su reloj .- No tengo ganas de escuchar vuestros comentarios, además he quedado con ella dentro de cinco minutos

.- Yo también me voy, Miranda y su...escote me esperan

.- Ui, ui, ui...dije entre risas, - espero que no te pida que le hagas el buceador.

James me miro sin entender gran cosa

.-¿el buceador? Dijo extrañado mientras me miraba ansioso por contarle lo que era.

Yo me comencé a reír

.- Ya me constaras mañana dije despidiéndome con la mano mientras James me miraba pidiéndome una explicación que no quise darle

Sabia que estaba detrás de mi, su aroma era inconfundible.

.-¿El buceador? Pregunto bajito, era perfecta no deja de repetírmelo en mi cabeza, sus ojos claros me miraban de nuevo con pasión. Con esa media sonrisa me lo decía todo sin que tuviera que hablar. Me toque el pelo en un movimiento de timidez, ella me robaba toda la seguridad que tenia. Algunos botones de su camisa mostraban ese espectacular escote. Mi imaginación se desbordó mientras me servia otra cerveza. Sabia lo que quería y me lo daba sin pedirme nada a cambio.

.-¿Sabes lo que es? Le pregunte muy bien si saber hasta donde quería llegar.

.- Puede...dijo pillinamente mientras me guiñaba el ojo- Pero si me lo demuestras puede que lo sepas aun con mas seguridad...

Esa respuesta me gusto aun mas. Se arreglo el pelo y sirvió a la pareja de al lado que no dejaban de besarse mientras el le acariciaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

En parte sentí envidia, no tenia que darle explicaciones a nadie, nunca había tenido una pareja oficial y podía tener cualquier cita pero eso para mi no era suficiente, necesitaba algo mas.

.- Sirius susurro cerca de mi oído, tan cerca que me dio un escalofrío Ella volvió a sonreír al ver mi reacción y tuve que beber un poco de cerveza.

.-¿a las diez? Me pregunto sin darme tiempo a contestar, solo pude afirmar con la cabeza

.- si no puedes salir...

.- Tengo mis pequeños trucos dijo mientras le mostraba mi mejor sonrisa

.- Lo se dijo sensualmente mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

OoOoOoO

Eran las diez, la capa de James estaba junto a mi, una mirada de ansiedad se mostraba en mi rostro. Mire a la luna buscando consuelo, faltaban pocos días para que fuera luna llena, necesitaba un poco de acción en mi vida.

.- Alguna vez te pillaran sabia de nuevo que estaba detrás de mi, ese perfume empalagoso y atrayente a la vez me hacia pensar en ella a cada minuto. Iba impresionante con una camisa corta dejando sus hombros al descubierto y unos pantalones de cadera baja que dejaban al descubierto su piercing del ombligo. Por fin la tenia solo para mi.

Ella sonrió y se sentó junto a mi, estábamos cerca del lago. Me cogió de la mano y empezó a hacerme caricias en la palma, me hacia sentir bien con su presencia, ese aroma de madurez y libertad. Ella era mayor que yo, siempre llevaba la iniciativa, como la primera vez que me beso, cuando me hizo olvidar ese dolor, mis preocupaciones, era mi droga preferida.

A su lado no sufría, solo vivía otra historia diferente, solo me dejaba llevar y era feliz, o fingía ser feliz esas pequeñas horas que pasaban tan deprisa.

.- Sirius ...ella abrió dulcemente sus labios pronunciando mi nombre, no pude tentar mas a la suerte, se que me deseaba como yo deseaba acariciar sus senos, su espalda, su cuerpo...

La bese y comencé dulcemente a acariciar su cuello mientras me deleitaba con sus dulces labios. Mi mano bajo despacio por su pecho mientras introducía mi mano por su escote, ella gimió esperando un poco mas, le quería enseñar que no era el crió que podía pensar que fuera.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa mientras nos tumbábamos en la hierba.

.- Espera aquí no, dije levantándome. Ella un poco desilusionada me miro

.-¿dónde quieres que lo hagamos?

Esa frase se repitió en mi cabeza durante unos segundos. Había dado el paso y no quería echarme atrás.

.- Se un sitio donde nadie podrá molestarnos. Ella me beso y se levantó cogiendome de la mano después nos besamos con fuerza y pasión antes de comenzar a andar.

.-¿La casa de los gritos? Dijo asustada, yo la bese y me reí

.-¿tienes miedo? Pregunte cariñosamente

Ella cambio el semblante, no era tal y como quería demostrarme que era.

.- No tengo miedo de nada

.- ¿ni de mi? Dije mirándole directamente a los ojos, quería ser yo el que llevara ahora la iniciativa, aunque fue por poco tiempo.

.- El único que tendría que tener miedo serias tu

Yo reí de nuevo y la bese aunque ahora nuestro beso fue más largo y prolongado mientras deseaba que entráramos para hacer lo que los dos estábamos deseando.

Entramos despacio, ella seguía bastante asustada aunque siempre lo negaba. Me senté en la cama y ella dio una vuelta por la habitación, donde había algunos muebles destrozados y algunas sabanas rotas.

Me miro y yo encendí algunas velas, sabia que era el momento. Comenzó a desnudarse solo para mi, mientras se movía despacio ocultando aquellos lugares que quería poseer con fuerza y ansia, Le hubiera roto la camisa para ver sus senos pero ella quiso ir despacio haciendo que me excitara. Quedo al descubierto su cuerpo espectacular, era perfecto aquella piel tersa y suave que solo quería acariciar con mis labios.

La piel se erizaba mientras ella se mordía los labios sensualmente y se acercaba desnuda acariciándose cosa que me excitó aun mas.

Se sentó sobre mi mientras me besaba el cuello y me desabrochaba la camisa, me la quito y ella acario mi pecho tumbándose sobre mi en la cama, me estaba dejando llevar por la pasión y la ternura con la que me guiaba.

Bajo hasta el pecho, dándome pequeños besos suaves y dulces hasta llegar a la cintura, desabrocho el pantalón dejándome después desnudo. Dos cuerpos desnudos iluminados por un par de velas se acariciaban excitados pro el momento.

Empezó a juguetear con mi miembro, primera con su mano mientras me besaba y después volvió a bajar hasta que se lo introdujo en mi boca, un gemido salió de mis labios y ella siguió acariciándolo con su lengua y su boca. Acariciaba su cabello mientras le pedía que siguiera haciéndolo, sentía como se empalmaba y ella seguía con esos movimientos rápidos y continuos. Estaba en el paraíso y mi diosa hacia todo lo que le pedía, solo para mi una sola noche.

Mi miembro eréctil estaba preparado para penetrarla, necesitaba hacerlo. Ella volvió a colocarse encima y se lo introdujo. Gimió y comenzó a besarme mientras acariciaba sus senos. Mis manos sin dejar de cuidarla ni un segundo exploraban su cuerpo, baje hasta sus caderas y acariciaba sus mulos excitándome aun mas.

Gemíamos mientras nos movíamos guiados por el placer, ella se movía primero lentamente y después mas rápido, nos quería defraudarla, estaba esperando a que nos corriéramos juntos.

Me volvió a besar y le correspondí mientras mis manos jugueteaban en su espalda con su pelo. Volvió a erguirse llegando los dos juntos al orgasmo intentando que durase lo máximo posible.

Quedamos por unos minutos mirándonos en silencio abrazados, ambos necesitábamos mas y teníamos que terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

Volví a besarla mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, quería descubrir aquellas zonas donde se escondía el placer oculto. Empecé a besar sus senos, a lamer sus pezones, cosa que le gusto al escuchar sus pequeños gemidos. Le quería agradecer lo que estaba haciendo por mi. Subí a su cuello y la mire, sabia que ella estaba deseando algo más y no iba a hacerle esperar. Ella me quería a su modo, y ambos lo queríamos.

Baje hasta su cintura, mientras ahora era ella la que jugueteaba con mi pelo y sonreía pillinamente escapando algún gemido de afirmación para que siguiera. Baje hasta su clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo dulcemente con la lengua, muy despacio cosa que le encanto porque sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros. Lo chupe, lo lamí, jugaba en mi boca con el, estaba ansiosa porque siguiera, no paraba de gemir y eso me encantaba.

Baje de nuevo hasta la entrada de su vagina, eso parecía gustarle aun mas. Estuve un rato haciéndole disfrutar, ella gemía sin parar mientras mi lengua se metía dentro y la movía con ansia, introduje mis dedos quería que disfrutase aun mas y los movía con movimientos que ella me guiaba hasta que ella llego al orgasmo. La mira y la bese pasionalmente.

Comencé a rozar su vagina con mi pene, sabia que le gustaba ese roce. Poco a poco con pequeños movimientos mi pene acariciaba clítoris, la entrada de su vagina, con solo mirarla sabia que le gustaba. Gemía mientras me besaba. Nuestros cuerpos estaba calientes y sudorosos.

.- Por favor...me susurro despacio

La bese haciéndole callar

.- Hazme el amor...dijo entre gemidos – Házmelo dijo mientras mi pene no dejaba de acariciar la entrada de su vagina y yo no dejaba de acariciarla.

Quise hacerle sufrir un poco mas, y ahora mi pene acariciaba su clítoris haciendo que gimiese aun mas fuerte, estábamos muy excitados

.- Penétrame...acaba con esto. Sus susurros me excitaban demasiado, mientras le lamía los pezones. Yo también necesitaba penetrarla, sus ojos me miraban con deseo. La penetre despacio, haciendo que cada segundo fuera único. Ella me pedía que se la introdujera toda, en cada beso en cada caricia. Mis movimientos fueron constantes y compenetrados con los de ella. Deseaba hacerle sentir placer de nuevo. No dejé de mirarla ni un segundo. Ella me besaba pidiéndome mas. Caímos exhaustos en un gran orgamos mientras ella chillo de placer y yo la bese para callarla. Volvimos a quedar abrazados, acariciándonos, hasta quedarnos dormidos,.

Había sido una noche especial y única, no quería que terminase, eso significaba volver a la realidad.

Me despertaron los primeros rayos de sol. Estaba desnudo encima de la cama, mire a mi derecha ella estaba sentada en la cama recogiendo su ropa. Le acaricia con la mano su espalda y ella se dio la vuelta aun denuda me mostró de nuevo su cuerpo que deseba tener otra vez. Me beso y sonrió

.- Ha sido genial

.- ¿genial? Ha sido maravilloso dije entre risas. Había hecho el amor por primera vez y era mejor de lo que había imaginado nunca. Era preciosa, se recogió el pelo en una coleta mientras miraba como se vestía despacio.

.- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Pregunte

.- Sirius ...ella me miro mientras abrochaba esos botones que escondía esos pechos que me volvían loco

.- Lo se...en verdad lo sabia, ella no era para, ni era para nadie. Aunque tuviera una pequeña ilusión de que lo nuestro fuera algo sabia que no era verdad. Solo era una amiga, una amiga que quería que dejase de sufrir, aunque no se si había conseguido olvidar al amor de mi vida.

Salimos de la casa de los Gritos cogidos de la mano. Me beso a modo de despedida mientras yo la agarraba fuertemente, no había sido un sueño nos habíamos acostado juntos. Me quede unos segundos viendo como se iba, como ese movimientos de caderas me embelesaban, me quede paralizado por ella.

Volví al castillo, allí estaba ella ,ni me miro. Corrí y la pare cosa que no le gusto

.- Déjame pasar

.- por lo menos podrías decir buenos días dije con una sonrisa que no sirvió para nada

.- Buenos días, déjame pasar dijo seriamente

.- Aun estas a tiempo de salir conmigo

se rió sarcásticamente

.-No quiero ser el segundo plato de nadie, te he visto llegar¿ya has estado con una de tus putitas?

Yo reí, aunque no se muy bien porque.

.- Follate a otra y déjame en paz

Vi como se marchaba enfada, sabia que estaba celosa y que algún día seria mía, aunque no ahora mismo, mi nueva vida me estaba gustado aunque sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que cambiar por ella. Todo el mundo cambia por amor no?

* * *

Dejad Review con vuestras opiniones!


	2. Remus

La verdad es que pensaba que fuera solo un FF de un capítulo, pero me vino la inspiracion...la verdad es que ha sido una semana de amucha inspiración u decidi escribir la primera vez de los chicos y algunos personajes, si alguien quiere que escriba la primera vez de alguien en particular que me lo proponga, y lo hago si eso. Por ejemplo quien me conozca sabra que vale...soy un caso atípico y raro pero me gusta Snape lo reconozco y he escrito su primera vez, me estoy pensando la de Draco...la verdad es que seria muy interesante ...no? bueno aqui esata la de Remus como sabeis quien lea mi FF "dame una oportunidad" la primera vez de los chicos se explica por encima solo se nombra . Remus tenia una snovia que se llama Aina...si lo se me vais a matar os cae muy mal etc...pero es que el en esa epoca estaba muy enamorado de ella aunque despues se fijo en otra persona...asi que decidi que seria muy bonito que fuera con su primera novia formal no? por lo menos leer que seguro que os gusta. Este es mas corto que el de sirius.

SamanthaBlack33 - Hola muchas gracias, potr el review espero que te guste este tambn aunque tu tienes un gran adelanto jajaja besos

ana.-Hola! muchas gracias! si es que a nosotros nos van estos FF jajaja...bueno he pensado hacerlo tambn de Draco no se pero me apetece...Draco&Hermione? te parece...no se ya vere. Muchos besos y gracias por todos ys por la invitacion...jajaja besos

eli- Muchas gracias es que sirius es sirius y se merece lo mejor jajaja sabemos lo que le gusta. Espero que tu FF nueva tenga mucha suerte . Besos

Lur- ¡que pasa? prepara pa el verano! jajaja anda que suerte lo malo es que ahora no nos tendras...pero a partir de Julio! ya sabes! piscina y ponernos morenitas! besos muak!

Mery- Gracias por todo espero que te lo pasaras mb en tu cumple. Besos y hablamos pro el messeger

Made.- Hola! bueno que eres genial no seque decirte que muchas gracias y que yo tambn tqm y animao que llega el verano. Besos

http/ www. fanfiction. net / s / 2291106 /1/MI ff "dame una opsortunidad" dondse sale los personajes de este FF de "Mi primera vez"

THIS LOVE" **http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /** este no hace falata presentacion...es uno de los mejores lo escriben mis amigas eli y ana

**http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /**"es algo personal" esta empezando lo escribe Eli una de las autoras de la el FF anterior, esta empezando y por lo que se va a ser la caña.

http / www. fanfiction. net /s / 2383475/ 1 /y http/www .fanfiction .net / s / 2432731 / 1 /son de jenny y mery dos chicas que estan empezando asi que apoayarlas ys leer sus FF

Bueno me despido deciros que la primera vez que mas me gusta es la de James que la escribi la segunda despues de sirius y que prefiero esperar un poco. Leer y disfrutar...ejem...

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao (y gracias a Eli ya mismo mas...)

Kris **C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW! **

**Besos**

* * *

Por fin tenia una vida casi perfecta, quitando que soy un licántropo claro. Mi vida había cambiado muchos desde que mis amigos se enteraron de la verdad, su aceptación era para mi un gran apoyo. Y ahora era uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio y al que menos le gustaba.

Estaba siendo el mejor verano de mi vida, la chica de los sueños de cada adolescente estaba entre mis brazos, mi vida en el colegio era maravillosa, me encantaba estudiar allí. Sus padres me invitaron a su casa de la playa, querían conocerme. Eran encantadores. Su hermana Kiara, muy misteriosa intentaba ser simpática conmigo. La conocía del colegio, estaba en mi clase y su mirada me expresaba tranquilidad.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mirada, entro con su pijama de verano, el pelo recogido y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aun estaba en la cama cuando se sentó junto a mi y me beso , ella rió inundando la casa de felicidad, nunca imagine que quisiera estar entre mis brazos. Una chica como ella, tan dulce y tan pasional a la vez no podía estar con cualquier chico. Una bomba llena de ternura y amor que explotaría en cualquier momento..

Su cuerpo hacia que me imaginara escenas prohibidas, sus labios cargados de erotismo besaban cada rincón de mi piel. Estaba enamorado de aquella niña convertida en mujer. Esos días en la playa hicieron que mi vida cambiara en otra dirección.

Los días pasaban deprisa. Había anochecido y aun despierto estaba tumbado en el frío mármol observando las estrella. Una de las velas encendidas mostraban su cuerpo casi desnudo entrando en mi habitación. Entro sin decir nada sorprendiéndome como siempre y besándome.

.- Perdámonos dijo con una leve sonrisa misteriosa.

.- Son las tres de la mañana conteste acariciando su espalda.

.- Remus, quiero ir a la playa, tu y yo...solos.

No sabia muy bien si nuestra mente pensaba lo mismos, pero me levante y la abrace con cariño. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba nerviosa.

Bajamos en silencio cogiendo unas toallas al salir. A los pocos minutos nuestros piel descalzos acariciaban la arena de la playa, cogidos de la mano paseábamos por la orilla. La olas perezosas nos mojaban los pies que buscaba un lugar intimo. Nos paramos, la luna se reflejaba en el agua plateada donde los sueños de dos adolescentes estaban a punto de ocurrir.

La agarre por la cintura y la bese.

.- Es preciosa verdad?

No supe muy bien que contestar, ella mirando la Luna y yo mirando sus dulces labios que calle con otro beso que ella me regalo al instante. Me abrazo con fuerza y nos dejamos llevar por la necesidad de querernos.

Su cuerpo se introdujo en el agua y comenzó a desnudarse solo para mi. Llevaba un pequeño bikini que yo cogí en el aire y lo deje en la orilla junto a las toallas.

Sus senos pequeños se movían dulcemente con cada estremecimiento de su cuerpo, yo la observaba desde la orilla fantaseando con cada rincón de su escultural cuerpo.

Salió del agua despacio, haciendo que la deseara aun mas, las gotas resbalaban por su pecho como el rocío de los pétalos en primavera. Se tumbo junto a mi en la toalla y empecé a acariciarlos sabiendo a la perfección lo que le gustaba. Ella gimió y seguí acariciándolos con mis dedos, queriendo dibujarlos en mi memoria para siempre. Mi mano bajo hasta su cintura y la rodeé despacio besando su cuello y bajando hasta su senos con mis labios. Mi mano siguió jugando en su cintura mientras ella revolvía la arena con sus pies.

Mi mano bajo hasta su sexo, acaricie su clítoris llenando el ambiente de placer. Gimió apretando los pies en la arena. Mi mano siguió jugando mientras mi lengua rodeaba sus senos y lamía sus pequeños pezones erectos y duros.

Fui bajando despacio dándole pequeños besos en la barriga, queriendo que el camino se acortase por momentos. Mi mano subió hasta su cintura acariciándola con pequeños círculos mientras ella era ahora la que se acariciaba los senos haciendo que me excitase con el contacto con su piel.

Baje mi mano acariciando con mis dedos la entrada de su vagina, introduje un dedo poco a poco haciendo que ese pequeño contacto fuera placentero.

Mis labios se posaron en su clítoris saboreando el fruto prohibido de la pasión. Ella volvió a hundir los pies con fuerza.

Mi lengua bajo hasta su vagina y fue lamiendo, acariciando, jugando hasta que llegó al orgasmo. Estaba muy húmeda, mi mano siguió acariciándolo durante unos segundos mas, hasta que ella se levantó y se coloco sobre mi.

Mi pene estaba erecto y mi cuerpo muy excitado con solo verla gemir. Cogió mi pene y comenzó a acariciar mi glande junto a su clítoris sintiendo una sensación deliciosa que mejoraba mientras ella me lo acariciaba con su mano haciéndome que me extasiara.

Se lo introdujo en la boca y comenzó a jugar con el, sus lengua me hacia estremecer solo con el contacto de mi glande, lo hacia a la perfección.

Bajo y comenzó a acariciar sus senos juntos a mi pene, mis manos jugaban en la arena disfrutando con el contacto de cualquier parte de su piel. Volvió a recorrer mi pene con su lengua, y después se lo volvió a introducir en la boca.

Las olas hacían que el instante fuese mágico, llegue al orgasmo corriéndome mientras sus manos terminaban el trabajo.

Se tumbo junto a mi, mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello, los mechones de su cabello resbalaban por sus mejillas, su mirada expresaba la pasión de una mujer y su cuerpo caliente necesitaba que le hiciera el amor.

Se tumbo encima de mi y nos empezamos a besar con la pasión de dos adolescentes enamorados. Mis manos empezaban a jugar con sus pechos, bajaban hasta su cadera y acariciando su espalda.

Las suyas volvían a acariciar mi pene, nuestros cuerpos pedían a gritos que la noche no terminase, llena de excitación. Se coloco a la altura de mi cabeza con las piernas abierta y apoyadas en la toalla, observaba su sexo a la altura de mis ojos y mi lengua a la altura de su clítoris.

Ella se movía esperando que comenzase a acariciarlo con mi lengua, estaba excitada, le hice esperar y lo lamí despacio mientras ella gemía y apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros mientras seguía moviéndose al compás de mi lengua que se introdujo por unos instantes en su vagina.

Volví hacer que llegara al orgamo. Mi pene erecto por la excitación del momento pedía que la colmase de placer.

Ella me beso por unos minutos mientras me acariciaba el pene.

Se levanto y sin entender nada la mire como se introducía en el agua acariciándose con el agua, me levante y no perdí detalle mientras la seguía. Ella se acerco a mi y la cogí por la cintura mientras sus piernas se abrazaban en mi cintura.

El agua nos llegaba por las caderas mientras y la penetraba entre gemidos y besos.

La sensación del agua era increíble, no dejaba de moverme mientras mi pene entraba en su vagina con decisión. Nos contemplábamos entre gemidos llenos de pasión haciendo que nos excitáramos y quisiéramos correr juntos.

Acaricie sus pechos con mi lengua mientras mi pene acariciaba la entrada de su vagina y lo volvía a introducir. Ella se movía acariciando a la vez su clítoris, me volvía loco tanta pasión. Nuestro orgamo conjunto lleno de gemidos nos dejo abrazados en el agua mientras nos besamos con dulzura. Me corrí dentro de ella haciendo que sus labios mordieran los míos.

Contemplé la luna dándole una tregua, no sabia muy bien si esa noche el amor había entrado para siempre en mi vida pero al verla vestirse sabia que nunca olvidaría mi primera vez.


	3. Snape

Vale, vale vale...jajaja ¿direis que coño hace aqui Snape? pues si lo siento...el se merece tener su primera vez y no una primera vez común...jejeje algo con categoria y con pasion. La elegida es una chica de Slytherin, se llama Faabila y sale con Malcon Malfoy (prtimo de lucius) en "Dame una oportunidad" y le pone los cuernos a Malcon con Snape...vamos una ajoyita de niña. Pero me ha quedado exactamente como queria. Todos esperabais a James pero es que para James tengo un momento mas especial, y lo bueno se hace esperar no? pues con esto pasa lo mismo.

**Bueno le dedico este capi a Ana,** por un solo motivo, yo soy la dos pero tu eres la UNO es decir mas que yo jajaja. Por darle un voto de conafianza a Snape, porque seguro que tiene algo especial guardado espero y porque nos gusta demasiado estos FF jajaja. Ya hablaremos sobre esos temas pendientes...besos.I LOVE MUCH MUCH PERO MUCH MUCH (JEJEJE)

Lur-hola! que quieres que te diga? jajaja que bueno que no es guarri...es ...erotico...otro punto de vista. Que gracias por leer mis Ff que te quiero muxo muxo. y que te dedicare un capi de "dame una oportunidad que te lo prometi uno de mis favoritos vale? jajaaj es que estos son demasiados aaguarros pa ti- tqm besos

Eli. bueno no me quites mis fantasias,...que son mias..ya te dire que tal han salido jajaja para que las practiques si quieres. Q te deso mucha suerte con tu FF nuevo, escribe pero sin dejar de lado los examanes vale? y lee por lo menos la de snape...te gustara tambien... Besos

THIS LOVE" **http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /** El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

**http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /**"es algo personal" loe scribe eli ya va por el segundo capi!

**Jenny-** No seas muy viciosilla...y lee con moderacion estos FF eh? que no quiero ser culpable si te conviertes en adicta jajaja es broma! arregla internet! besos

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escribe con Mery

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

almu- tu tampoco te hagas muy viciosilla eh? jajaj es que despues me siento culpable pero disfruta el Ff ya me diras

knigh muchas gracias por leer, espero que este tambien te guste, en verdad son cosas atrevidas pero bueno...besos

Paige- Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que hablemos pronto por el messenger. Besos

ya me direis. Besos os kiero

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao (y gracias a Eli ya mismo mas...)

Kris ah! **C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW! **

**aH! Y LEER MIS DEMAS ff SOBRE TODO "DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD"**

**Snape **

****

Estaba en la clase de pociones, recogiendo todo los calderos que había utilizado hoy el profesor. Esto era ser el pelota del profesor y conseguir una décimas mas en los exámenes. No lo podía evitar, siempre me presentaba voluntario, me gustaba aparentar algo que en verdad no era. Me daba igual lo que pensaran, siempre me apoyaba la familia Malfoy y teniendo su apoyo significaba ser algo mas. Un Slytherin con categoría.

Entro en la clase, su presencia se notaba y ella quería hacerse notar, su risa se metía dentro de mi cabeza atormentándome. No sabia lo que buscaba en mi, tenia todo lo que podía desear y no entendía porque me buscaba. La verdad que me sorprendía, había mejores chicos en el colegio y siempre me buscaba.

Su falda corta dejaba ver sus largas piernas en las que a cualquier chico le gustaría perderse, un cuerpo demasiado bonito para una chica tan fría y calculadora.

Mordía una manzana, la fruta prohibida, algo que le gustaba pero estaba prohibido.

Con el dulzor de sus ojos cualquier chico caía en sus redes. Ni siquiera la mire, seguí limpiando los calderos, quería terminar lo antes posible y marcharme, perderme durante algunas horas. Cerro la puerta haciendo bastante ruido, un sonido salió de mis labios molesto.

Sabía que su presencia me molestaba, escuchaba sus labios acariciando la piel de la manzana, dándole pequeños mordiscos que me ponían nervioso. Se sentó cerca de mi sobre una mesa, mirando cada uno de mis movimientos. Esa situación no me gustaba, me irritaba demasiado.

.- Podrías hacer el trabajo con la varita no? Así podrías tener mas tiempo...libre dijo con un leve suspiro que hizo que se erizase mi piel.

.- Prefiero hacerlo por el método tradicional dije dejando uno de los calderos limpios. La mire por unos segundos y ella me sonrió, mi mirada se fijo en sus piernas que se abrieron despacio dejando ver su tanga. Me excite en pocos segundos pesando lo que era capaz de hacer conmigo.

.- Eres tan aburrido dijo cruzando sus piernas yo mire sus muslos.

Deje de observarla y cogí otro de los calderos

.-y tu tan irritante dije molesto. En ese momento me hubiera gustado que se hubiera ido, pero por dentro deseaba tenerla junto a mi y saber lo que se siente cuando te besa una chica como ella.

Se levanto sin hacerle caso al comentario, tenia su vista fija en su presa, como una serpiente que se deslizaba despacio. Su respiración en mi nuca hizo que mis manos temblasen.

.- Podríamos divertirnos. Dijo en un leve susurro. El caldero cayo al suelo y me di la vuelta mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Intente parecer firme sin que mi nerviosidad se notase. Se llevo la manzana a la boca dándole un gran bocado y masticando despacio

.- Creo que deberías irte Fabiola. Dije firmemente, pronunciando su nombre sin dejar de mirarla.

.- No quiero irme, su mano empezó a acariciar mi brazo, -Me gustaría probar algo nuevo...dijo haciendo pequeños círculos en mi pecho. Cogí su mano empujándola contra ella.

.-¿qué quieres? Dímelo dije enfadado. -¿no tienes a Malcon? Vete a follar con él.

.- Severus dijo acercándose de nuevo despacio moviendo sus caderas hacia mi sin titubear ni un segundo.- Quiero que me des lo que necesito.

Se acerco suavemente, la manzana callo al suelo rodando hacía una mesa cercana, sus manos se posaron en mi pecho, no hice nada por impedirlo pero sabia que una vez que esto había empezado ninguno de los dos seria capaz de parar.

Sus manos subieron por mi pecho y sus labios besaron mi cuello. Estuve en un dilema por unos segundos, en los cuales sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa y me acariciaban el pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Su sujetador se transparentaba por su camisa y sus piernas se introducían entre las mías

Cogí sus manos entre las mías, parando por unos segundos, me miro con deseo pidiendo que siguiéramos, lo deseaba mas que ella a mi y ella se acerco besándome. Unos labios fríos que calentaba con los míos, unas lenguas que se buscaban ,le correspondí con pasión y dulzor. Desee desnudarla y hacerle el amor pero respire hondo haciendo que fuéramos poco a poco esperando que me enseñara lo que ella quería.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda encima de su camisa. Sus susurros me estremecieron

.- Severus...te deseo..., te deseo...

No se muy bien porque lo hice, por deseo, por amor, por orgullo, por dignidad. Yo empecé a besarle el cuello y ahora eran mis manos la que la desnudaban, empezó a besarme el pecho mientras fue bajando hacia mi cintura. Conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de un hombre y lo que le gustaba, sabia que esa tarde íbamos a disfrutar cada momento nuestros besos, nuestras caricias, nuestros abrazos, nuestros susurros...

Fue desabrochando mis pantalones despacio, yo observaba todo detenidamente, sentía sus manos recorrer mis piernas mientras me bajaba los pantalones y me dejaba completamente desnudo. Acaricio mi pene con sus yemas y empezó a acariciarlo y masajearlo con sus manos despacio haciéndome sufrir y gozar a la vez. Unos gemidos salieron de mi boca haciéndola sonreír. Estuvo jugando con mi pene durante unos segundos, me acaricio el glande con su lengua haciendo que mis gemidos fueran mas constantes, mis pene eréctil mostraba la excitación del momento. Se lo introdujo despacio en la boca, lo chupo, lo acaricio haciéndome gozar con su lengua. Era su juguete favorito y ella lo utilizaba a la perfección. Quería que siguiera, necesitaba que terminase lo que me estaba haciendo gozar y disfrutar. Un placer en todo mi cuerpo viendo como su cabeza se movía. Comencé a correrme mientras no dejaba de acariciarlo con su mano, mis gemidos hicieron que un placer inundara mi cuerpo.

Ella se levanto y la bese con fuerza, ninguno de los dos podía parar de besarse y tocarse, subí su falda acariciando sus mulos, la fui dejando desnuda, mirandola con deseo, con pasión, con un ardiente fuego que recorría mi cuerpo.

Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, acariciaban sus senos, sus muslos, su espalda, su cintura... ella me guiaba buscando sentir el mismo placer que sentía yo estando con ella. Su cuerpo hacia que quisiera perderme en el, buscando cada rincón oculto. Olí su pelo haciendo que su aroma me excitara. Su tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su pelvis me hizo pensar en como era, una serpiente traspasaba su piel, unos colmillos que envenenaban como ella lo estaba haciendo, pero una vez que me había mordido...solo podía morir en sus brazos gozando.

Mira la mesa, me acerque y tire todo al suelo, ella se acerco y me beso con pasión la cogí de la cintura y la subí a la mesa, me tumbe sobre ella, acariciándonos con fuerza por todo el cuerpo luchando por conseguir el máximo placer.

Mis labios le dieron una tregua a los suyos, besando sus hombros mientras mis manos acariciaban sus senos, y las yemas de mis dedos acariciaban sus pezones dejando poco después paso a mi boca y a mi lengua. Ella suspiraba jugando con mi pelo, baje rápido toque su sexo y estaba húmeda, mi lengua recorrió su clítoris, jugo con el durante unos minutos. Introduje un par de dedos en su vagina comprobando que le gustaba, se retorcía encima de la mesa moviéndose mientras gemía .

Me pedía que la acariciara que la tocase que rozara mi cuerpo junto al de ella.

Mis dedos dentro de su vagina le hacían gozar, llego al orgasmo. Me tumbe encima de ella acariciando mi pene en la entrada de su sexo, un roce que le gustaba, apretaba sus manos en mi espalda, mis labios besaban sus mejillas, sus labios se abrían dando espacio a unos gemidos susurrados en mis oídos. Mi pene comenzó a penetrarla, con fuerza, moviendo cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Nuestros movimientos eran muy rápidos y constantes, necesitaba hacerle el amor con todas mis fuerzas, que ella gimiera con furia, que gritase con deseo. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi pecho arañándome con fogosidad, estábamos perdidos en un mundo de deseo y placer que nos volvía locos.

Mi mano a la vez le acariciaba su clítoris, quería que gozase lo máximo posible, que disfrutase, que se divirtiera conmigo. Era difícil complacerla, lo sabia.

Unos minutos encima de la mesa fueron suficientes para que juntos llegáramos al orgasmo un máximo placer, la abrace con fuerza, ella apretó fuertemente sus muslos queriendo que durase lo máximo posible, gozábamos por cada poro de nuestra piel. Unos besos nos acompañaron en esos últimos momentos.

La mire esperando una muestra de cariño que no me llego en ningún momento, nos levantamos y como si no hubiera pasado nada nos empezamos a vestir, unas miradas disimuladas miraron su cuerpo, queriendo no olvidarlo, que se guardara para siempre en mi memoria.

Se acerco y me beso suavemente, el primer beso dulce que me había dado, su primer beso tierno que me hizo estremecer, me confundía, no sabia lo que pensar.

Sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho

.- Ha estado muy bien, he disfrutado mucho.

Yo le sonreí como un tonto, aunque no me gustaba mostrarle con tanta facilidad mis sentimientos.

.-¿te arrepientes? Me dijo mientras me regalaba un ultimo beso. No le conteste solo la mire abrochándome la camisa, que dejara que mi mirada le respondiera.

.- Severus...volvió a pronunciar mi nombre con delicadeza, siendo una Slytherin con fuerza y pasión haciendo que me acercara a ella y la cogiera por la cintura, - Me encantaría que nos volviéramos a ver. Yo le di un beso en la frente haciendo que se sorprendiera por ese geste, mas de amor que era de amistad. Se toco el pelo y cambiando el semblante se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación como una serpiente, como una Slytherin que había terminado con su presa, que había conseguido lo que quería, lo que perseguía sin dudar ni un momento. Había sido mis primera vez, mi primera vez llena de pasión, una primera vez salvaje, irracional que aun no había asimilado. Puro sexo dentro de cuatro paredes saboreándola con excitación y placer.


	4. JAMES

Hola! que tal el finde semana? espero que hayais descansado sobre todo despues de esta semana...donde solo tengo que decir que lo españoles aun tenemos en el recuero ese 11-M que nunca saldra de nuestros corazones esa angustia y ese dolor por no entender lo que esta pasando, lucharemos contra ellos porque no podemos pagar la vida de nadie con otra vida. Tanto el 11-S, el 11-M y el 7-J son dias que no olvidaremos, asi que este capitulo va por ellos por aquellas personas que nunca podran sentir de nuevo, sonreir, poder disfrutar de algo tan simple como leer..., pasear, bailar, en definitiva vivir por el derecho a la vida de una persona libre.

almudena - hola!gracias la verdad que la de Snape tenia que ser tan buena como las demas.espero que la de James tambn te guste

ana- a verdad es que hay momentos en la vida de las personas que no sabemos mb lo que hacer, pero se que la respuesta esta en tu corazon y que tu eres demasiado inteligente para saber lo que debes hacer vale? bueno que sabes que te quiero mucho y me tienes para todo que esto no se queda en palabras y lo sabes. Besos

Lur- hola! bueno como lo prometido es deuda te dedico el capitulo vale? porque se que te hace mucha ilusion y nunca te habia dedicado un capitulo de este estilo asi que para que disfrutes mucho...besos! muak!

eli- hola! bueno...que te estas picando con mis FF ...de este estilo..bueno que ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras que eres genial y ya mismo estan aki las vacaciones! asi que preparate marxa! q tenemos que animarnos vale? muchos besos

made- muchas gracias pro elr eview que espero q todo te vaya genial! que te quiero mucho y pasatelo mb! besos

AllisonBlack11 - hola muchas gracias por el rteview, que tengo muxas ganas de hablar con vosotras vale? muchos besos y que quiero mi dibu!

Ayda merodeadora- muchas gracias, aqui tienes la de James q espero que te guste. muchos besos y gracias

SamanthaBlack33- hola! bueno que ya sabes! que quiero hablar contigo! que muchas graciasa por todo que ya me queda poco pa terminar y espero q te arreglen pronto el ordenador! muchos besos muak!

paige- hola de nuevo que gracias por todo el apoyo, gracias por todo. espero que te guste y que estes disfrutando el verano. Besos

bueno me despido porque no tengo mas tiempo...que muy pronto la primera vez de Draco y os digo que es una de mis favoritas! os kiero a todos! besos

* * *

JAMES 

Estaba cansado, paseaba por las calles de Londres mirando los escaparates sin pensar en nada, sobre todo porque si pensaba sabia que me estaría equivocando. Su cabellera pelirroja se había convertido en una rubia y no tan larga y suave como la suya. No podía estar toda la vida esperando algo que no iba a ocurrir.

Mire el reloj, llegaba tarde como siempre esta ultima semana. No tenia ganas de que estuviéramos hablando siempre del mismo tema sobre todo porque Sirius y yo llevamos un año en que todo habían sido citas, nunca me imagine que el fuera capaz de acostarse ese año con Sandy, ningún chico antes lo había conseguido y ahora parecía que nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos.

Remus me saludo con la mano mientras se tomaba su helado, últimamente estaba muy contento me alegraba mucho por el, sobre todo porque lo había pasado muy mal con su enfermedad.

Me senté sin saludar a nadie ,mientras Sirius me dio una palmada en la espalda.

.-¿qué tal? Me dijo tomándose su batido deprisa, hacia un poco de calor

Levante los hombros no se muy bien porque

.-¿Has quedado con Kate? Me pregunto Remus mirándome fijamente.

No pude negarlo

.- Si...

.-¿aun nada? Dijo Sirius haciéndome como todos los días un examen exhaustivo

yo bufe, no me apetecía hablar sobre ese tema en una típica heladería muggle, echaba de menos estar en el colegio donde me sentía a gusto con lo que me rodeaba, estaba en mi habita. Para Sirius parecía que ahora tenia máxima importancia mi virginidad, lo noto e intento cambiar de tema aunque en mi cabeza todo me daba vueltas. Sabia que no hacía lo correcto pero...ya no había marcha atrás

.- He quedado con Allison

.-¿otra vez? Dije un poco confuso, si Sirius salía con una chica mas de una vez significaba que le gustaba cosa que sabia que no era verdad o que buscaba algo.

.- Uno tiene sus necesidades, Remus empezó a toser mientras lo miraba mientras Sirius se encogía de hombros.

.- Ya te arrepentirás

.- Remus paso de escuchar las mil razones para tener novia, no hay ninguna que se merezca tenerme para siempre

.- Y si la hay no será tan imbecil de decirte que si. Empecé a reírme con Remus, mientras Sirius se hacia el dolido y miraba el culo de la camarera.

.- ¿Entonces se va? Sirius puso el semblante serio y me hizo la pregunta, aun no había hablado con el de ese tema. La verdad es que no sabia lo que significaba esa despedida. Me tenía que despedir de ella y aun no había asimilado la perdida de la única persona que hacia que me olvidara de Lily unos segundos.

.- Si, se va pasado mañana.

.- Nunca han funcionado las relaciones a distancia dijo Sirius suspirando

.- Vamos a ver Sirius, que Pamela Anderos te mandara una fotografía firmada no significaba que fuera tu novia,...

.- Para mi fue una relación

.- Paso de ti dije ya quemado de tener la misma discusión. Remus empezó a reírse

.- Chicos lo siento, tengo que marcharme ya dijo el licántropo terminándose el helado.

Pagamos a la camarera y nos fuimos andando despacio hacia el parque donde había quedado con Kate. Sirius y Remus se despidieron, quedamos para el día siguiente en mi casa. Sirius quería hablar con nosotros de un tema familiar, sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas con sus padres iban a terminar mal.

Me senté en nuestro banco favorito, donde me beso por primera vez. Sus labios acariciaron mi piel con inocencia y pasión. Un beso suave que saboree con madurez.

Necesitaba que me besara, sentir que me quería, que ella no era como las demás . Era especial, la conocía desde que éramos pequeños y por fin habíamos decidido ser algo mas. Sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, que me iba a quemar que la estaba utilizando que la amistad no se podía comparar con la pasión, con el amor, el cariño... Todo estaba pasando tan deprisa que nadie me había explicado como se jugaba con el amor. Pero por fin esa pelirroja no estaba dentro de mi cabeza, había sido feliz durante dos meses.

La vi pasear y me sonrió como cada día que había quedado, dulcemente. Una sonrisa llena de vida, era preciosa. Sabia que era feliz junto a mi. Me dio un beso rápido que le correspondí con ansia, estaba genial a su lado, era mi amiga mi mejor amiga, no cambiaria esa relación tan especial por nada, me sentía genial a su lado, no tenia que demostrarle nada, solo ser James Potter, simplemente James, su James, pero los dos con solo mirarnos sabíamos que no podíamos seguir juntos. Eso significaba que aquellos ojos verdes volverían a entrar en mi cabeza atormentándome todos los días con solo mirarlos.

Se marchaba, eso me dijo. No vi lágrimas en su mirada pero si tristeza, había conseguido algo que no podía retener por mucho mas tiempo.

.- James...sus palabras fueron susurros, nos costaba hablar a los dos, le cogí la mano y la acaricie. –Ojala pudiera quedarme. Yo trague saliva asimilando las palabras. Habíamos estado viviendo un cuento todo el verano, un cuento maravilloso pero que como todos tiene un final, un final que me gustaría cambiar.

.- Kate ha sido mi mejor verano, ella me sonrió y me volvió a besar pero me conocía demasiado. Lo sabia.

.- Ojala sea verdad, con solo saber que has sido feliz conmigo durante un día,...

.- He sido feliz contigo todos los días. No era mentira, ella me había aportado muchas cosas, nos habíamos divertido juntos y era genial con mis amigos. Pero aun así prefería compartir esos momentos con otra persona, ella lo sabia y no se sentía engañada.

.- Tengo una sorpresa para ti

Yo reí, ambos nos miramos y aunque no dijésemos nada estábamos pensando lo mismo.

Había anochecido y la luna nos espiaba desde el cielo iluminando nuestros pasos, estaba nervioso, y ella también aunque lo ocultaba mejor que yo. Nos fuimos a la casa de su abuelo, el cual estaba fuera de la ciudad y su casa nos sirvió para quedar muchas noches hablando, besándonos, conociéndonos, acariciándonos hasta que nos quedábamos durmiendo abrazados.

Entramos sin encender ninguna luz mientras nos besábamos con pasión acariciándonos por debajo de la ropa, acaricie sus senos despacio disfrutando el momento. Sabia que le encantaba mientras ella me besaba el cuello con dulzura.

Me miro pillinamente deseando que jugara con cada parte de su cuerpo. La bese de nuevo y ella me cogió de la mano subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Ella era la dueña de mi esa noche y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerle feliz.

Una sorpresa me espero detrás de la puerta, una habitación donde las fantasías de cualquier hombre se podían hacer realidad. Una mesa donde había fruta, chocolate, nata y algunas cosas mas que no me dieron tiempo a ver. La mire y ella me sonrió tímida, la bese tiernamente, solo me excitaba con el roce de sus piernas que acariciaban las mías. Estábamos pidiendo a voces que esa noche la locura corriera por esas paredes.

No se donde se había escondido la tímida de Kate porque ante mi tenia a una mujer que me iba a sorprender esa noche.

Ella me tumbo en la cama mientras me quitaba la camiseta, mis sentidos estaban a flor de piel mientras un pañuelo tapaba mis ojos, yo solo podía dejarme llevar. Sus manos acariciaban mi pecho y sus labios mi cuello, mi boca, mi cara mientras me susurraba que me dejara llevar. Me fue desnudando poco a poco, sus manos se introducieron en mis bóxer haciendo que gimiera y ella siguiera haciéndolo ahora mas despacio.

Me dejo desnudo, y sentí algo caliente en mi cuerpo pero agradable, su lengua empezó a lamer mi cuerpo mientras pensaba en ella y en los momentos que llegarían, haciendo que me excitara demasiado. Ella no dejaba de mimarme, ahora su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi pene, y mi cara expresaba la sensación que me hacia sentir. Ella lamía mi glande despacio como si fuera un caramelo que no quisiera terminar. Se lo introdujo en la boca y empezó a chuparlo, gemí aun mas fuerte haciendo que ella se sintiera mas a gusto haciéndolo, mientras yo acariciaba su pelo, la venda hacia que me excitara demasiado ya que tenia mis sentidos puesto en mi cuerpo.

Siguió jugando con mi glande durante unos instantes mas, para después seguir acariciando mi pene con su mano y subir a besarme. Ella seguía vestida aunque pude acariciar su pecho, mientras me besaba, volvió a bajar cosa que me gusto. Mi pene estaba en erección y ella sabia manejarlo con su lengua. Mis gemidos comenzaron a ser mas fuertes, mientras ella me susurraba lo que le gustaba . Me corrí en su boca mientras ella seguía chupandome el glande con su lengua. Era mi mejor experiencia pero no sabia que la noche iba mejorar tan rápido.

Me quite la venda y empecé a besarla despacio desnudándola con mis manos, ella se dejaba llevar por mi intuición, le quite el vestido despacio dejándola en ropa interior, mis manos acariciaban sus caderas mientras mis labios su cuello.

Fue desnudándola mientras su mirada se encontraba con la mía llena de pasión, mis manos acariciaron sus senos por unos segundos mientras mis labios puestos en los suyos fueron bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho, acaricie sus pezones con mi lengua mientras ella me revolvía más el pelo y acariciaba mi espalda. Fui bajando hasta llegar a su cintura y ella se movía nerviosa y excitada esperando lo que iba hacer. Primero acaricie su pubis con mi mano cosa que le agrado, mis dedos acariciaban su clítoris, cogí la nata haciendo que ella se mordiera los labios y se lo eche sobre su sexo, volví acariciarlo con mis manos y ella gimió esperando mi recompensa. Comencé a comerme toda la nata lamiendo su clítoris que hacia que Kate se excitara. Sabia lo que le gustaba no era la primera vez que practicábamos sexo oral. Introduje mi lengua en su vagina mientras mis manos acariciaban su clítoris con las yemas de los dedos, ahora sus gemidos eran mas fuertes y eso hacía que me exacitase y acariciara su vagina con mas detenimiento.

Notaba que le gustaba, su vagina estaba muy húmeda. Intente que disfrutase mas, la nata cada vez mas liquida resbala por mis labios mientras seguía lamiendo su vagina y después su clítoris, mi lengua jugaba con su sexo que conocía a la perfección. Sus manos cogían la sabana fuertemente, yo me escondía entre sus piernas abiertas solo para mi. Mis manos siguieron haciéndole un suave masaje mientras ella me pedía que siguiese entre susurros, yo introduje dos de mis dedos despacio mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con mi lengua a la misma vez. Su orgasmo fue lento pero largo, sabia como hacer que se corriese disfrutando cada segundo, una vez que saque mis dedos seguí acariciando su clítoris con mi manos.

Se levanto y me beso con pasión, sabia que le había gustado.

Comenzamos a comer fruta encima de la cama, las uvas que recorrían su piel suave, unas cerezas que decoraban su senos, fresas colocadas en su cintura...era una diosa que sabia como hacer que disfrutara de su cuerpo.

Rodeados de frutas nos besábamos, mis manos se dejaban guiar por las suyas, en una sonrisa dulce vi como cogió aceite para hacer masajes empecé a reírme, era lo que mas deseaba. Me di la vuelta y noto el aceite resbalar por mi espalda y como sus suaves manos la acariciaban. Pero lo que me impresiono fue cuando sus senos calientes y suaves también lo hacían, me estaba haciendo un masaje con todo su cuerpo, era lo más excitante que me había imaginado. Sentía los senos por toda mis espalda , llegaba hasta mi cintura y volvía a subir. Me di la vuelta y comencé besarla aunque ella no me dejo que siguiera.

Ahora sentía en mi pecho sus senos, el aroma del aceite me relajaba, los dos desnudos cubiertos de aceite nos restregábamos besándonos, nuestras piernas se cruzaban luchando pasionalmente. No podía dejar de besarla, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo llenas de aceite, volvieron a bajar hasta su vagina, ambos estábamos excitados. Ella abría sus piernas buscando algo mas que no tarde mucho mas en dárselo. Primero introduje mis dedos, no quería que la penetración fuera muy dura al principio. Estaba húmeda y gimió con el contacto de mi mano. Ella empezó a acariciarme el cuello dándome pequeños besos.

Mi pene estaba en la entrada de su vagina, quise penetrarla poco a poco. Me miraba impaciente, ansiosa, sus manos en mi espalda me acariciaban. La penetración fue lenta, vi en su cara placer y dolor. Mis movimientos eran lentos y costanstes hasta que ambos nos encontrábamos en un éxtasis de locura y goce. Nos rozábamos, nos gustábamos, estábamos disfrutando con nuestras miradas, con nuestras caricias, era una sensación maravillosa. Ambos llegamos al orgasmo juntos, quise esperar a correrme con ella.

La bese, no podía dejar de besarla, había hecho el amor, la mejor experiencia de mi vida con ella. Nunca la olvidaría aunque estuviese a miles de kilómetros, nunca olvidaría esas horas de pasión . Nos estuvimos besando un rato mas, la seguí acariciando hasta que se quedo dormida. La estuve observando unos minutos acariciando sus hombros con mis dedos, era preciosa seguro que seria muy feliz sin mi, aunque yo sin ella no lo sabia. No me apetecía pensar en nada esa noche en la cual había sido feliz, me acurruque junto a ella abrazándola junto a mi pecho, tapados con la sabana la luna nos iluminaba.. Me dormí en pocos segundos cansado de esa agitada noche.

Unas gotas de agua me despertaron, me beso en la nariz y se abrazo a mi mojada. Estaba aun desnuda, su aroma limpio me hizo sentir mucho mejor, se había duchado. Le bese el cuello

.- Kate podemos seguir si quieres, esperare a que vuelvas

.- James, no hagas promesas que no vas a poder cumplir. Tu destino es otro diferente. Lo sabes y yo lo se¿por qué sigues engañándote?

.- Se que puede ser feliz junto a ti, lo he sido estos dos meses, esta noche.

.- Lo se. Me dijo, después me beso – Pero eres feliz ahora, dentro de unos meses te cansaras, podrás engañar a tu cabeza no a tu corazón.

Era la mejor persona del mundo, no quería hacerle daño. Estuvimos toda la mañana hablando de nuestro futuro, de cuando volvería..., de lo que la echaría de menos, de que esperaría sus cartas con impaciencia, algo de ella que sabía que no lo iba a tener.

Abrió la puerta y ambos salimos

.- Tu eres James Potter no lo olvides

La bese muy fuerte junto a mi pecho y note que lloraba, le bese en la frente y comencé a correr sin parar. Me dolía el pecho, me pare junto a un árbol recuperando el aliento. Y allí lo vi, su nombre escrito e un árbol. Lily Evans mi destino.


	5. Draco

No me podia resistir a la idea de escribir la primera vez de Draco, un chico...que ha dado muchas vueltas...la verdad. No quiero opinar mucho porque no quiero estropearos las sorpresas pero bueno solo deciros que es una pareja que por lo que ha pasado...no creo que nunca se unan...de todos modos leer...es una primera vez con maucha fuerza Draco no se merece menos, aunque en verdad no es la primera ver de Draco ssporque nuestro niño ya esta mas que experimentado...es la primera vez de otra persona.

Lur-Nena! q ya lo tienes aki jejej a ver si te gusta, que te voy a exar muxo de menos! esto es a modo de despedida! q te kiero muxo y ayer me lo pase super bien! jejeje q risa si es que nos pasa de todo siempre.q te lo pases mb...por lo menos intentalo y q me mantegas informada de lo que pase en torrot y sus visitas sorpresas. TQM. Muak!

Paige- muchas gracias por el review espero q te guste el de draco jejeje ya me diras. besos

SamanthaBlack33-hola! pues na aki tienes otro capi ...jejejeq ya sabes q me caes genial q eres la caña, y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo q te voy a exar de menos cuando te vayas muak!

AllisonBlack11 -eh! q no sabia que te habias ido y no me he podido despedir jo...bueno espero que te lo estes pasanso del 10 y q cuando llegues me pases el dibu please! y na q espero q leas mis capis q sois geniales me alegro de haberos conocido. Muak!

eli-q pasa! na aki escssribiedo estas cosillas jejejej...na porque como se q os gustan...no me mires asi que se q te gustan...y na q te espero muchos besos muak!

na sin ams q deciros que me despido q la semana q viene tendreis el capi 20 de "dame una oportunidad" y tambsn tengo escrita la primera vez de Lily y James asi q en cuanto la pase a ordenador la subire. Muchos besos a todos.

Kris

**

* * *

**

**Draco **

Estaba cansado, había sido un día muy duro. La final de Quidditch estaba cerca y los entrenamientos eran cada vez mas extresantes, habíamos estado toda la tarde preparando las nuevas tácticas. Solo me apetecía dormir durante toda la noche, me dirigí al baño de prefectos, buscando un poco de tranquilidad. Su pelo moreno asomaba por el final del pasillo sonriendo al verme. Mi mirada no cambio, como si no me importara su presencia. No me apetecía estar con ella.

.- Draco dijo acercándose

Hacia tiempo que no me deseaba estar con ella a solas, éramos la pareja mas popular de Slytherin, pero una pareja que no se amaba. Nunca había sentido nada por ella. Era la mujer perfecta, la mujer perfecta sin corazón, la mujer fría y calculadora de un Slytherin con carácter.

.- Pansy ahora no Dije sin pararme

.- Joder Draco dijo siguiéndome –estoy cansada de buscarte durante todo el día¿se puede saber que coño te pasa?

.- Nada dije mirándola muy serio- acabo de entrenar¿dejas que me duche?

.- Podríamos ducharnos juntos dijo picaramente mientras su mano se introducía por debajo de mi camiseta y la levantaba ligeramente mostrando parte de mi estomago. Ella se mordió el labio, yo suspire molesto y le cogí su mano haciendo que parara.

.- No me gusta la mercancía tan usada Ella me miro entre sorprendida y enfadada, nunca me negaba a un poco de calor humano pero no era con ella con la que me apetecía.

.- Eso no me decías hace unos días

Yo seguí andando sin querer seguir con esa conversación

.-¿no vas a contestarme? Dijo esperando una rápida respuesta

.- Estoy cansado de comer o comerme siempre lo mismo

Ella se acero a mi pegándome una bofetada haciendo que mi mejilla se enrojeciera. Yo reí tocándome un poco la parte dolorida. Le cogí con fuerza por el brazo mirándola con odio, haciendo que sintiera miedo y se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho.

.- Búscate a otro cabron que te folle. Dije empujándola suavemente. Me fui sin mirarla, ella frunció su rostro cruzando sus brazos

Se que estuvo a punto de seguirme, pero era demasiado orgullosa. Si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera acostado con ella, me encantaba cuando lo hacíamos después de una pelea, éramos mas pasionales y salvajes. Queriendo que solo ganara uno, luchando furiosamente por serlo.

Entre en el baño, mire el reloj era muy tarde. Me acerque al lavabo echándome un poco de agua en la cara, me fije en el espejo "Mierda, me había salido una espinilla" Me volví a echar agua y me quite la camiseta haciendo que algunas gotas resbalaran por mi pecho. Solo quería bañarme y nadar por unos minutos hasta que un aroma a fresa me embriago, no estaba solo pensé mientras miraba por todos lados.

Una camiseta y un tanga mal puesto sobre una silla me hizo sonreír, me encantaba jugar con las mujeres¿cuál de las chicas seria? No era la primera vez que me encontraba alguna chica desnuda esperándome...menudas putas había en el colegio. Pero no era este el caso, me sorprendí al verla, vi en su mirada sorpresa se sonrojo buscando rápidamente su ropa para vestirse. Una pequeña toalla hacia que me fijara en sus piernas. Sonreí volviendo a ser el gran Malfoy

.-¿qué haces aquí? Me dijo apretando fuertemente su toalla contra su cuerpo.

.- No me ves...dije irónicamente moviendo levemente la cabeza.

.- Vete tengo que vestirme. dijo sin moverse.

.-¿irme? Dije divertido acercándome a ella –Si la noche acaba de empezar, podemos pasar un rato muy, muy divertido dije susurrando cerca de su odio haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente, estaba confusa, su rostro expresaba miedo pero intento volver a ser la de siempre.

.- Malfoy...dijo con una imitada seguridad – Será mejor que te marches

.- No quiero

.-¡Vete! Chillo nerviosa sin conseguir su propósito , yo no cambie mi semblante, mi cuerpo seguía en el mismo sitio intimidándola. Había aprendido a ser un chico duro y calculador, no iba a dejar que una simple Gryffindor me asustara.

.- No tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa dije tocando un mechón de su pelo. Ella se movió enfadada.

Como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo comencé a desnudarme delante de ella, ella me miro sorprendida, abrió sus labios queriendo decir algo que nunca salió de su boca. Una vez que estaba completamente desnudo le guiñe y me revolví en el pelo tirándome en la gran bañera.

.- Cabemos los dos dije nadando un poco cerca de donde ella estaba.

Ella suspiro, me miro por unos segundos pidiendo que insistiera, pero se que su nerviosismo se lo impedía. Con sus manos temblorosas cogió su ropa y salió corriendo. Mire como se marchaba, la próxima vez no escaparía tan fácil.

El día se estaba volviendo aburrido, una tarde entera en la biblioteca deprimía a cualquiera. No podía concentrarme pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La estuve buscando, aunque mi mente no quería algo me decía que necesitaba verla.

Con mis libros en las manos la mitad de mis deberes hechos me dirigí hacia la sala común.

Volví a vislumbrar la silueta de Pansy al final del pasillo, entre rápidamente en un aula antes de que me viera.

Me di la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de mi y allí la vi, me quede por unos segundos mirando lo que hacia. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, su aroma a fresa volvía a cargar el ambiente haciendo que me relajara. En ese momento necesitaba besarla, necesitaba hacerla mía. Sus manos se movían rápidas cortando unas raíces para una poción haciendo que mi mente imaginara situaciones prohibidas con ellas.

Dejé mis tareas y los libros en una mesa cercana de la puerta y me acerqué despacio cogiendola de la cintura, se sobresalto apoyando sus manos en la mesa haciendo un poco de ruido. Mis labios se acercaron a su cuello dándole un pequeño beso mientras le susurraba

.- Te deseo...deseo tu cuerpo Granger. Hoy no vas a escapar tan rápido

Ella intento separarse de mi pero yo la sujete con mas fuerza. Bese su cuello, su pelo por fin acariciaba mis mejillas y su cuerpo que palpitaba junto al mío quería sentir el mío cerca de ella.

.- Suéltame Malfoy dijo moviéndose levemente.

.- ¿qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? Ella se dio la vuelta sujetando el cuchillo con fuerza y decisión sobre mi cuello. Yo no me moví , impávido la miraba irónico. Se que no iba a ser capaz, su mirada no expresaba ese odio, expresaba deseo.

.-Vamos¡Hazlo¿a que esperas? Le dije retándola con la mirada.

Ella cambio su mirada, me miraba con odio buscando una respuesta que no supe darle en ese momento.

.-¿y tu eres una valiente Gryffindor? Dije entre risas, Cogí su muñeca haciendo que tirara al suelo el cuchillo. La empuje contra la pared colocando cada una de mis manos al lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que no pudiera escapar

.- Dime que quieres Dijo asustada.

.- A ti dije sin rodeos, - y se que tu también, no me lo niegues. Dije acercando cada vez mas mis manos a su cuerpo y mi cara a la suya. Sintiendo nuestra respiración cerca.

.- Me das asco

Yo intente besarla con fuerza pero ella intento separarse de mi pegándome una bofetada que yo pare cogiendola del brazo, apretando con fuerza haciendo que se quejara. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

.- Me haces...daño dijo intentando separarse.

.- No, no no...dije negando con la cabeza -¿crees que puedes intentar pegarme? Granger...no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando

.- Malfoy eres un capullo, una vez te pegue y volveré a hacerlo

Yo la mire con perspicacia, sabia que no tenia el demasiado valor para hacerlo.

La volví a empujar con mi cuerpo contra la pared haciendo que lo sintiera cerca del suyo y lo deseara, que nos deseáramos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Sus senos solo querían ser acariciados por mis manos y yo solo quería acariciarlos.

Me acerque besándole con pasión, ella me mordió el labio haciendo que sangrara, me lo toque limpiándomelo después con la manga de la camisa. Después la mire

.- Eso te pasa por no saber cuando debes parar. Ahora si no te importa seguiré con mi poción,.

En vez de enfadarme con ella me excite viendo como me trataba con tal fuerza. La cogí del brazo de nuevo mirándola con odio. Ella no me retiro la mirada ni un segundo intentando que la soltase.

.- Asquerosa sangre sucia...¿crees que esto va a quedar así?

Ella sonrió

.- Como no me sueltes te juro que esto será lo mas leve que recibas.

Yo reí ante el comentario y me acerque a ella despacio, mis labios aun sangrantes besaron los suyos. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

.-¿ahora vas a dejar que te enseñe algo? Dije estrechándola junto a mi. No supe muy bien lo que paso en ese momento. Hermione se acerco a mi, lamiendo mi herida, provocando lo que iba a pasar en pocos segundos.

La cogí con fuerza por la cintura deseando que me besara con todo su odio, que nuestras lenguas se encontraran. Sacando esa pasión que teníamos dentro.

Empecé a desnudarla rápidamente sin pensar ni siquiera lo que hacíamos, habíamos perdido la razón por completo. Me besaba saboreándome con dulzura, su mirada brillaba, ambos necesitábamos acariciarnos, tocarnos, amarnos...éramos puro fuego.

Me sorprendía como era capaz de llevar la situación, como sus manos me desnudaban y acariciaban mi torso desnudo. Estaba en una nube de placer.

Nos tumbamos en el frío suelo, desnudos del todo la mire mientras mis dedos recorrían sus piernas acariciando su suave piel.

Ella me miraba pidiendo que no parara, no queríamos pensar en las consecuencias sino solo en sentir ese momento.

Llegue hasta sus senos, no sabia muy bien si seguir pero al mirarla de nuevo no dude ni un segundo. Acaricie sus senos en pequeños círculos, sus pezones duros hacían que su cuerpo se excitase con ese contacto tan intimo.

Acerque mis labios rozando los suyos ligeramente, haciendo que mi respiración la relajase. Mi lengua bajo por su cuello comenzando a jugar en sus senos y mis manos bajaron por su barriga, ella se movía nerviosa abriendo sus piernas ligeramente para que pudiera acariciar su sexo. Gimió con ese contacto mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pelo, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi espalda...

Empecé a darle pequeños besos bajando hasta su cintura, acariciándola después con mi manos. Acaricie la entrada de su vagina con mi lengua, su clítoris durante unos segundos haciendo que ella estuviese húmeda y excitada. Ella gozaba y gemía, pequeños sonidos que me estimulaban. Mis dedos resbalaron fácilmente dentro de su vagina, mis movimientos no cesaron en ningún momento hasta que ella llego al orgasmo. Sus gemidos se repetían en mi cabeza, haciendo que mi pene mostrase el estado de la situación.

En ese momento no sabia muy bien lo que hacer, pero una vez mas ella me sorprendió a mi, se levanto tomando la iniciativa y se sentó sobre mi besando con fuerza, empezó a besar mi cuello, a acariciar mi nuca con sus dedos, estaba relajado para disfrutar de lo que iba a pasar. Sus dulces labios bajaron por mi pecho.

Hermione era una mujer pasional, escondida debajo de una dulce sonrisa, puro fuego con el que te quemabas si jugabas demasiado con ella. Solo quería seguir disfrutando, disfrutando con ella.

Mi pene se deslizo por sus labios haciendo que me asombrara por lo bien que lo hacia, su lengua jugaba muy bien con mi glande. Sus suaves manos lo sujetaban y lo acariciaban como una perfecta diosa. Estuve a punto de correrme en su boca pero la cogí con fuerza, incluso haciéndole un poco de daño pero ninguna queja salió de sus labios.

Mi cuerpo encima de ella la sentía con deseo, tal deseo que quisiera penetrarla con fuerza, con furia, con la fuerza que ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

Abrió sus piernas abrazándolas en mi espalda, seguíamos tumbados en el suelo, mi pene entro rápido, con penetraciones rápidas y constantes, deseábamos hacer el amor.

La bese con fuerza, moviéndome dentro de ella, ella gemía, acariciándome. Sus senos se movían al compás, los lamí con mi lengua mientras mi pene se introducía dentro de ella, no podíamos ni queríamos parar.

Sus besos fueron fuertes llegando al orgasmo, la sujete con fuerza parando para sentirla con fuerza dentro de ella, empujando despacio para que gozáramos mas de ese orgasmos. Nuestra mirada se encontró, sus rostro reflejo placer al instante. La bese dulcemente saliendo de ella. Se que había pasado algo especial que ninguno de los dos era capaz de asumir en ese instante.

Fue mi mejor experiencia, nos besamos durante unos segundos, esperando que alguno de los dos pronunciara alguna palabra, en nuestra mirada ya no había odio, si no dulzura, deseo, placer, pasión, ternura,...

La abracé aun en el suelo con fuerza besando su hombro. Queriendo guardar en mi memoria ese instante. Nos miramos y nos levantamos sabiendo que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos, nuestra mirada reflejaba miedo de enfrentarnos a la realidad.

.- Draco...me llamo por ni nombre, una complicidad que ambos teníamos en ese momento. – Es mejor que no se entere nadie.

Yo afirme con la cabeza sabiendo que era lo mejor.

.- Solo ha sido esto dije cogiendo mi camisa.

.- Lo se dijo ella dándose la vuelta. Observe su espalda, bajando mi mirada por todo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que había tenido y perdido en un mismo instante.

.- Siempre nos quedara el baño de prefectos no? Dije con una leve sonrisa, ella rió ante el comentario afirmando disimuladamente.

Nos terminamos de vestir diciéndonos mucho con la mirada, pero poco con palabras, solo podía recordar ese primer contacto con su cuerpo. Deseando hacerla de nuevo mía.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, cogió el cuchillo del suelo y comenzó a cortar de nuevo las raíces.

La abrace por la espalda haciendo que sonriera ante mi atrevimiento, bese su cuello y ella se dio la vuelta y acaricio la herida de mi labio besándolo después a modo de despedida.

Salí del aula, de nuevo con mis apuntes en la mano sin poder concentrarme y sin saber si debería o no debería volver a entrar. Me apoye en la puerta mirando la pared, recordando sus caricias. Respire hondo y me peine un poco con la mano colocando después mejor mi corbata.

.- Draco mire a mi derecha, - Te estaba buscando dijo Pansy dándome un beso cálido y sensual.

Le correspondí de la misma forma, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por estar conmigo.

Aun el día podía terminar mejor no?


	6. Lily y James

Hola! bueno ya estoy de nuevo aki con este FF tan especial que surgio de una pequeña idea y la verdad...de querer probar algo nuevo un poco mas fuerte de lo que habia escrito hasta ahora.

Quien haya leido DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD sabra que Lily y James ya han tenido su primera relacion sexual, pero como sabeis no especifique nada fuera de lo normal, solo que lo habia hecho ya jijijijiji...bueno pero para aquellos que les sguste esta parejita aqui la tienen su primera vez escrita desde la escena de mi FF "dame una oportunidad"

**SamanthaBlack33-**hola guapisma! anda que no hecho de menos tus reviews jejejeje bueno no se que muxo amsa decirte, solo que aqui tenemos otro capi...que espero que te guste y ...que pronto habra mas! besos

**Made**-hola guapisima! bueno que sepas que lei tu review el otro dia, que bueno aunque las cosas con ese niño no terminasen mb hay muxos peces en el mar y con lo guapa q tu eres encontraras no uno si no miles mas! besotes

dioney -Hola muxas gracias por leer y porque te guste esta idea que surgio por casualidad, mauchos besos y espero que este te guste tambien.

**Ana**- hola! que tal esa marxa por sevilla! espero que mb ya me contaras! que espero que pronto me cuentes todos los cotis y q kedemos pa ver la peli que ya se ha bajado. Bueno la primera vez de Lily y James es tranqui...pero bueno son una pareja que nos das muxa trankilidad por lo menos a mi y que no pueden hacer gran cosa jajaajaj besos que sabes que te kiero muxo! y aunque esta no te la dedike tengo otra mas especial pa ti! porque apoyamos a esa pareja! y por nuestro FF!

**lur-te dedico este capi** con todo mi cariño snif snif...jajaj porque eres una de mis mejores amigas, porque sabes decir cada cosa en su momento, porque tienes algo muy especial que no si kiera aun tu te has dado cuenta...sy proque eres tu, porque eres lur...con la persona que se que podre hablar de todo...y que se que estara ahi este donde este tqm guapa! y **disfruta de tu pareja favorita**. Besos

Muxos besos a Mery, almu, eli...que nos las olvido y que tambn os kiero muxo

Sin muxo mas q deciros , solo que esta primera vez es para mi gusto muy tranquila y cortapero aun asi especial, que espero que os guste y que...MUY PRONTO LA PRIMERA VEZ DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS EN H.P! que son **HERMY-RON (OEOEOEO!) Y HARRY-GINNY (OEOEEO!)** soy demasiado romantica, deciros que mi favorita no solo porqie es mi pareja favorita es la de hermy y ron porque es muy suya jajaja pero **la que** **publicare el domingo que viene sera la de Harry**...jajaja besos hasta entonces.

**http / www. fan fiction. net/s/ 2291106/1/DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD, DOS CAPIS PARA EL FINAL!**

**KRIS**

**

* * *

**

**Lily y James**

La oscura noche hacia acto de presencia ante la joven pareja, unas perezosas estrellas tardaron en aparecer queriendo observar el momento que la pareja estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sus ojos verdes no retiraron ni un momento la mirada, le pedía a gritos que la besara, que la tuviera entre sus brazos, que la acariciara, que sus manos tocaran su cuerpo y no la dejase escapar. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Se querían y lo sabían, James sonrió, una media sonrisa que hizo que Lily se pusiera nerviosa, una sonrisa que le encantaba, suspiro esperando que se acercase poco a poco. Parecía que la pequeña distancia entre los dos era cada vez mas larga, estaban deseando besarse, besarse...y no separarse jamás.

El cogió la cara de Lily, sus manos bajaron por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura, Lily cerro los ojos y James se acerco y la beso. La beso cariñosamente, dulcemente...sus lenguas se encontraban...por fin eran Lily y James...Lily y James juntos, sin miedo y sin temor. La fragancia de Lily embriago al chico, una fragancia a vainilla...con un toque excitante de canela que hizo que la besara aun con mas pasión. Sus cuerpos pedían algo mas.

Las manos de James subieron retirando los tirantes de la chica, beso sus hombros suaves y aterciopelados, un suspiro salió de los labios de Lily. Sus yemas acariciaban su espalada bajando la cremallera del vestido. Ella se estremeció mientras sentía como se deslizaba su cuerpo se pego aun mas a James. Los labios de James se posaron en su cuello, dándole pequeños besos y pequeños mordiscos que ella disfruto. La camiseta de James cayo al suelos mientras ella jugaba con sus manos en su pecho, su ombligo...su espalda su abdominales...James jugaba con el pelo de ella con ansia.

Se metieron en el coche entre besos y caricias, la luna apareció sonriendo desde el cielo. Sus cuerpos estaban casi desnudos, la razón los había abandonado, la pasión recorría sus cuerpos. Sus piernas se entrelazaban mientras James terminaba casi de desnudar a Lily, la cual disfrutaba de cada caricia.

Sus senos se movían al compás de las manos de James, eran suaves y pequeños. Lily gimió mientras el dedo de James acariciaba su pezón. Parecia como si lo hubiesen hecho antes, su cuerpo se compenetraba. Lily se dejaba guiar por su excitación, necesitaba ser acariciada y acariciar el cuerpo de James. Que la hiciera suya, un fuego en su pecho la invadía deseando que la tocase y la besase.

Lily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar a James, sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura mientras ella la acariciaba con sus dedos tocando después el cinturón del pantalón. James la miro deseando que se lo quitase. Con un poco de nerviosismo, Lily se mordió el labio y rozo la entrepierna de James, la cual estaba excitada, sus bóxer aparecieron, ella introdujo su mano mientras lo besaba y comenzó a acariciar el pene de James el cual gimió entre sus besos y acariciaba sus muslos, sus glúteos, su espalda sus senos. Las manos invadían cada centímetro de Lily.

Lily le quito los bóxer como pudo mientras ella poco después quedo desnuda del todo, James se dio la vuelta abriendo las piernas de ella quedando en medio. El pene de James acariciaba su vagina, Lily gimió y James apretó mas su cuerpo sintiendo ese placer que les hacia llegar con ansia a algo mas .Unos movimientos que le hacían disfrutar, ya no podían parar, ya no podían dejar de besarse ni acariciarse. La oscuridad hizo que el momento fuera mas intimo, la radio del coche dejo sonar la letra de una canción...algo mas...

James bajo su labios besando todo el cuerpo de Lily, su pecho, su barriga, sus manos empezaron a jugar con el clítoris de la chica, Lily movía su cuerpo excitada, abriendo un poco los labios con cada caricia. Sentía como sus dedos despacio le hacían gozar. Su vagina estaba húmeda, James volvió a subir, lamió sus pezones, su pelo alborotado era acarciado por Lily, la cual gimió un poco mas fuerte .A James le excitaba esos gemidos, por lo cual siguió haciéndolo mas despacio.

Lily miro por la ventana del coche, cerro los ojos viendo una estrella fugaz, los cerro con fuerza intentando que ese deseo se hiciera realidad. Estaban a punto de hacer el amor, unos susurros le devolvieron a la realidad, Jame la beso y comprendo que era el momento. James la deseaba, deseaba penetrarla.

Volvió a bajar acariciando de nuevo su clítoris, aun estaba húmeda, metió un dedo despacio, no quería hacerle daño, Lily no se quejo. Gimió un poco concentrándose, saco su dedo metiendo dos a la vez y moviéndolos, Lily gimió mas fuerte y comenzó a disfrutar del momento. Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y James lamió su sexo haciendo que Lily pegara un pequeño grito de placer ante el contacto húmedo de la lengua del chico recorriéndolo. Un placer oculto que le encantaba. James volvo a subir y Lily abrió aun mas las piernas, miró el pene de James y comenzó a acariciarlo. James la miro extrañado pero suspiro y ella lo masajeo por unos segundos, James estaba a punto de correrse por lo que acaricio con su pene el clítoris de Lily y poco a poco lo introdujo en su vagina, Lily apretó fuertemente sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de James. El cual comenzó a moverse haciendo que Lily se acostumbrase Lily arqueo la espalda intentando sentir aun mas el pende de James, el cual sonreía, no imaginaba que Lily fuera tan pasional, sus labios no podían dejar de besarla. Se miraron mientras se movían, las manos de Lily apretaban la espalda del chico. Ella gemía y James se introducía cada vez mas rápido.

James no podía dejar de moverse, los besos eran pequeños y cortos donde solo jugaban sus lenguas. Los movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, y James se concentraba en darle placer, su pene acariciaba su vagina.

Se miraron, respiraban deprisa, Lily estaba nerviosa, sintiendo a James en su interior, entonces llego al clímax total donde gimió con fuerza y James se corrió gimiendo también dentro de ella. Se miraron y James la beso con dulzura apretando su pene con mas fuerza mientras Lily arqueaba ala espalda por ultima vez sintiéndolo aun mas. James se tumbo a su lado, se abrazaron respirando entrecortadamente sin decirse nada, solo mirándose, sonriendo... Todo le daba igual, todo menos ellos. Lily escondió su cabeza en su pecho dándole pequeños besos. James jugaba con su pelo, un gran placer en su pecho les hacia sentirse felices, por fin había comenzado su historia de amor.


	7. Harry y Ginny

Hola! se que es sabado y el capi esta destinado para mañana pero es que...me voy mañana a la playa y no lo podre subir asi que prefiero subirlo hoy, pero tengo un poco de prisa asi que contestare a los reviews.

dioney -Hola! muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capi! jajaja ya me contaras aunque voy a dejar de escribirlo por ahora no tengo ninguna pareja asi que crea q deba escribir sobre ella y este es el penultimo capi! bueno muchos besos! muak!

Lur-hola! bueno la playa no sera lo mismo sin ti pero bueno te daremos un toke jajaja muchas gracias pro el review! la verdad es que estas dos ultimas semanas me estan esttresando un poco entre que tenemos que estudiar, lo de la playa y mana, marilu q se tiene q ir jajaja no se pero solo ahora kiero pensar que esta noxe nos lo tenemos que pasar mb y que tenemos que salir de marxa! bueno que sabes q te kiero muxo muxo! y que siempre me tendras pa lo q kieras q eres la mejor coño!ole esa lur!

SamanthaBlack33 despues de leer tus 4 reviews repes jajajaja voy a contestarlos jaja no pasa na! bueno no tengo mucho que contarte q espero hablar pronto contigo de nuevo recibir un sms, un email, una carta no se lo q kieras! q te lo pases mb y disfrutes estos ultimos dias ay haber cn los niños ;) ya me contaras besos

paige jajajaaj ya si mi pareja favorita es ron&hermy...y eso no kieres decir que tengan su primera vez juntos...jajaja ademas que es la ultima porque es la que mas me gusta. Bueno cuando venagas me tienes que escribir un review de despedida vale? por el ultimo capi de cada FF bueeno muxos besos y espeor hablar pronto contigo

ana-amore!** tu capi dedicado!** ole! porq por fin estan juntos! bien! aunke poco le has durado..jajaj pero algo e salgo porq viva el amor y porq eres la mejor muak! que pronto nos veremos ahora a estudiar muxos besos q te kiero muxo! m,uak! i love to much!

eli. bueno se que no te cae mb ginny...pero a ver...lo sienrto jajaja es la que le pegaba leelo y me dice slo que piensas eh? y no te estreses cn tus sobris jaja que son unos angelitos escribne y publica pronto besos

el domingo siguiente es decir el dia...28 LA PRIMERA VEZ DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA **ron y hermy!** **(OEOEEO!)**

**http / www. fan fiction. net/s/ 2291106/1/DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD, el final del ff...si estoy depre por teminarlo!**

**KRIS**

****

**Harry y Ginny**

Su pelirroja melena se movía por la fría brisa de la noche, Harry la miro en la distancia como queriendo recordar por unos minutos cada parte de su cuerpo sentado frente al lago.

No supo muy bien las razón de porque se acerco pero necesitaba estar con ella por ultima vez, solo verla, solo hablarle solo sonreírle. Era lo único que le hacia sentirse seguro, era lo único que sabia que podría hacerle volver desde el infierno que iba a vivir en escasas horas. Un miedo invadió su cuerpo y ella se estremeció.

Harry se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco por encima de los hombros, ella lo miro asustada, pensando que nadie iba a invadir su momento de soledad.

.-Creía que estabas dentro dijo Ginny sin mirarle.

El se encogió de hombros buscando una buena excusa, aunque en verdad quería decirle que estaba ahí por ella, que quería sentirla, besarla, abrazarla...pero no sabia muy bien como expresar sus sentimientos.

.-Necesitaba despejarme...no sabia que estuvieras fuera.

Ella sonrió disimulada, sin saber muy lo que Harry buscaba.

.-¿cuándo te vas?

.-Mañana dijo el mirando la profundidad del lago

.-¡mañana! Dijo ella nerviosa...-pero Harry aun no has terminado el entrenamiento...no puedes ir...

.-¿quién me dice que no puedo ir? Dijo clavando sus verdes pupilas.

.-Harry..., no, no puedes dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza –aun no estas preparado...,yo...ella se callo buscando algo que decir –Harry no me vuelvas a dejar por favor. Harry la miro sorprendido. No esperaba esas palabras. Ginny sabia cuales eran sus obligaciones y jamás se había impuesto.

.-Ginny sabes que me tengo q ir, es mi deber

.-¿por qué tiene que ser tu deber¿Y si Dumbledore estaba equivocado¿y si tu no debes acabar con ...ella callo inmersa en el miedo

.-Sabes que si lo es. Harry acaricio su mano y Ginny la aparto

.-Harry siento lo que voy a decirte, no quiero ser egoísta, se que hasta que no termines con Voldemort no podrás ser feliz, que tienes que vengar la muerte de tus padres, de Sirius de Dumbledore...pero es que si...no puedo decirlo...unas lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas rosadas, el frío congelaba cada parte de su cuerpo

.-Ginny tienes que superar todo lo que esta pasando...no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, no puedo esconderme como un cobarde...tengo que terminar con todos ellos...si no...

.-si no...nunca seremos felices verdad? Dijo intentando auto convencerse.- Harry si tu te mueres...

.-Ginny esa es una posibilidad que ha estado siempre conmigo, desde que nací...desde que Voldemort intento matarme por primera vez...se que es muy duro

.-No, Harry en demasiado duro. Harry la miro y limpio esas pequeñas lagrimas con sus dedos, Ginny se estremeció con ese pequeño contacto y lo abrazo con fuerza- Vuelve, Harry prométeme que vas a volver...

Harry sonrió

.-Ginny

.-Calla...prométemelo...dime que vendrás...que vendrás a por mi. Dímelo

Harry cogió la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la beso, la beso con fuerza, sabia que aunque intentara separarse de ella, ella no se iría de su cabeza. Estaría siempre ahí, donde el fuera, acompañándole, ojala todo hubiese sido diferente...esa pequeña sonrisa...esas pecas en sus mejillas...ese pelo sedoso y suave resbalando por sus manos. Ese primer beso aun en su mente. No, no podía perderla de nuevo, tenia que terminar con Voldemort, con todos y volver a su brazos.

Ginny tenia miedo, tenia miedo de lo que iba a pasar...de que esas horas fueran las ultimas de que sus labios no rozaran los suyos...de que sus manos no acariciaran su cuerpo, cogieran las suyas, de que no volver a encontrar su mirada...de no tenerlo junto a ella nunca mas. De que se fuera para siempre.

Harry la miro, pero no la miro ni con miedo ni terror, esperando que fuera Ginny la que diera el primer paso, de que su despedida fuese algo mas.

Las manos de Ginny temblaban mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Harry, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho. Harry suspiro, volvió a besarla, cogió su cuerpo con fuerza y se tumbaron en el la fría hierba, no eran capaces de parar. Sus manos acariciaban por encima de la ropa de Ginny sus pechos, sus caderas , hasta que la pasión desbordo a los dos jóvenes y Harry introdujo la mano por debajo de su falda, acariciando por encima de su tanga su sexo. Ginny comenzó a estremecerse y Harry sintió como se humedecía, sus dedos se introdujeron por debajo acariciándolo, rozando despacio su clítoris mientras Ginny le besaba aun con mas fuerza y acariciaba su espalda. El dedo de Harry estaba en la entrada de su vagina, lo fue introduciendo despacio, mientras ella gimió con un beso y acariciaba el pelo del chico. Las gafas de Harry cayeron al suelo, junto a la ropa que iba estorbando y junto a unos cuerpos que no sentían ni si quiera frío.

Harry le desabrocho la camisa a Ginny, con susurros en su oído, sus manos rozaron por encima del sujetador de la chica sus senos, sus pezones estaban erectos y Harry se lo quito, los acaricio con dulzura y pasión, su lengua rozaba los pezones, su mano seguía jugando en el sexo de la chica cuando Harry sintió una caricia placentera. Ginny le dio la vuelta Harry desabrochando sus pantalones, la erección del chico era mas que visible. Ella no tenia miedo ni vergüenza quería que la penetrase, estar por fin juntos que nadie le quitase ese ultimo recuerdo. El pene de Harry se movía con facilidad en su boca, su lengua lo lamía, parecía que no era la primera vez que lo hacia, Harry gimió, sus manos apretaron los muslos de Ginny, ella lo miro con el pene aun en su boca, y Harry gimió aun mas fuerte. Estaban excitados. Una lluvia muy fina empezó a caer sobre sus cuerpos, la noche que antes era fría ahora se había convertido en ardiente, la lluvia los refrescaba y hacia que sus cuerpos se resbalasen juntos. A ninguno de los dos se le había pasado la idea de parar. Ella beso su pecho, seguía sentada encima de el, y Harry acaricio sus senos que se movían despacio, calientes y suaves entre sus manos. Ginny sonreía de placer y Harry sabia que era el momento. Ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes pero siguieron sus sentidos, sus cuerpos le guiaban, su mirada lo decía todo.

Harry la penetro despacio entre gemidos de ambos, Ginny apretaba con fuerza sus muslos sintiendo cada penetración dentro de ella y haciendo gozar mas al chico. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones, sus labios se abrían gimiendo, sus cuerpos mojados se movían, Los mechones húmedos se pegaban en sus mejillas, sus manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Harry la abrazo mientras ambos llegaron al orgasmo, sintió correrse dentro de ella mientras daba un grito de placer callado por un beso del chico. Se abrazaron por segundos, minutos...un beso largo, profundo, prolongado por el placer, el cariño y el amor. Se tumbaron en la hierba exhaustos sin saber muy bien como habían terminado de esa forma, las lagrimas se habían convertido en sudor y ahora ese placer en miedo, en miedo de perderlo, de no volverse a ver...de no sentirse de nuevo, de no ser uno...de no verse, de no besarse, de no acariciarse...de no sentirse. Harry la miro y aparto esos mechones de su cara mientras la tapaba con algo de ropa.

Ella sonrió sin decir nada, y lo beso, un pequeño beso de despedida que significaba que aun había terminado.

Se vistieron entre besos de amor y algunas caricias, Harry besaba sus hombros y su espalda mientras ella se ponía la camisa, ella lo abrazaba. Sabían que estaban enamorados pero tenían miedo de reconocerlo, de reconocer que si lo estaban...y si no volvían a verse ...a lo mejor nunca mas lo iban a estar de la misma forma. Después de esa noche jamás volvería a ser nada igual para ninguno de los dos.

Cogidos de las manos entraron en el castillo. Ginny se paro y lo abrazo antes de seguir andando.

.-Prométemelo Harry, prométeme que volverás. Me da igual el tiempo que tardes porque yo te esperare.

Las palabras de Ginny retumbaron en su cabeza mientras su corazón latía y sentía un pellizco en su estomago.

.-No tengo que prometerte nada, porque estaré aquí contigo para siempre, porque no parare hasta terminar con él porque no voy a dejar que arruine mi vida de nuevo y me quite lo que mas quiero lo que mas necesito dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ginny no volvió a llorar porque sabia que todo eso era verdad.


	8. RON&HERMY

Hola! bueno la verdad es que tendria que decir hola...pero no se si es porque el redbull de ayer aun hace efecto en mi que la verdad este FF no me da tanta pena como el anterior, sobre todo porque he dicho que no volveria a escribir, pero siempre lo dejare abierto es decir...que un dia me llegue la inspiracion y diga...voy a escribir un relato...aunque eso pasara cuando escriba la secuala u otro FF.

Bueno la verdad que no tengo mucho mas que contar, ya que no tengo ganas de ponerme filosofica ya me entre la melaconlia, pero hoy me encuentro bien...quitando mis pequeños problemas o grandes depende del cristal cn lo que los mire...pero hoy no tengo ganas de pensar si no de estar feliz! asi que un consejo...cierra los ojos muy fuerte...respora hondo y siente como ese peso de tu estomago desaparece abrelos y sonrie, aun el dia puede mejorar. Bueno en verdad esto se lo dedico a una persona muy especial que quiero mucho y ella sabe quien es, proque sabes que tu vales mucho! y tambien para esos dias que os encontreis regular. Se que a lo mejor os parece un pego...pero la verdad...

Lur- bueno que ayer me lo pase mb! y la verdad es q me rei muxo con cris que pegos deciamos jajaja pero vamos yo con cualkier cosa me conformo pero a veces necesitas distraerte y reirte,...¿y con quien mejor que con tus mejores amigas? bueno ya sabes lo que pienso de ti...y no es porque te quiero si no porque es la verdad, no me gusta mentir!bueno maripeo ;) que te quiero muxo que espero verte pronto...no se si vendras a la biblio pero bueno ya kedaremos guapa!

MaDe -hola! bueno aqui tienes otro capi de este estilo, espero que te guste! muxas gracias por tu anterior review me gusto muxo! bueno ya sabes que te kiero muxo! y me alegra que estes smuy bien tqm guapa! y disfruta de tus vacas.

Anilec muxas gracias por tu reviw, me ha gustado muxo.espro que tambn te guste la de hermy y ron. Besotes ya me contaras.

Paige -Hola! muchas gracias. Como sabes a mi esta pareja me encanta, asi que espero que te guste el relato tanto como a mi porque lo he hecho con mucha ilusion. Pasatelo mb en la playa. Besotes.

Ana. Hola! bueno otro de mi capis...por ciero aun espero el de Sirius -remus! asi que ya sabes y tenemos que empezar a escribir el nuestro aunque mejor despues de los examnes! que ilu! va a ser la caña! lo nunca visto.te quiero muxo y mejorate guapa!

eli-ya esta aki mi niño! que mono! bueno aunque entre tu y yo...la primera vez de ron y...es muxo mejor ronprefiere a esa chica mas que a hermy...jijijijiji...eso se nota. Bueno tenemos que ponernos las pilas pa estudiar!que esperamos con ansia tus ff asi que a escribir! kiero leer ya eso!

muxos besos guapa!

Jnny, almu y mery!-chicas! que tal? espero que genial tengo muxas ganas de hablar con vosotras espeor que os guste muxo este capi os kiero! volver pronto! bueno menos almu! q volvioo jaja besos

sin mas que deciros termina una etapa muy apasionada de mi vida...aunque comos he dixo antes este ff kedara abierto y a lo mejor subire algun dia algun capi, de todos modos cuando lo vaya a publicar en mi pagina (homepage) en mi bio pondre una nota o cuando escria la secula. Tambien si leeis mi diario os enterareis de noticias de mis FF, sobre todo de la secuela y de las fechas de puablicacion. Besos y muchas gracias por todo. Os kiero.

**http / www. fan fiction. net/s/ 2291106/1/DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD, ff terminado.**

****

**kRIS**

****

**Ron y Hermione**

Una noche extraña me prevenía de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Bochorno en el ambiente, un día caluroso al final de la primavera.

Un nudo deshecho de una corbata, una camisa mal puesta y mi pelo revuelto expresaba como me sentía.

Mis pensamientos entraban y salían de mi mente intentado auto convencerme de que no tenia miedo pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al verla pasar. Su melena un poco mas corta le hacia mas atractiva, esos rizos que hacían que me perdiera en su pelo. No podía mirarla sin decirle que la quería, pero era mucho mas fácil esconderse y no salir. Sus piernas se contoneaban delante de mi, riéndose de cómo me sentía, queriendo tenerlas y ni si quiera pudiendo acariciarlas. Ella me miro apartando la mirada al instante, odiaba cuando hacia eso, movió sus pelo haciéndose la interesante, como si siempre tuviera la razón...aunque siempre la tenia pero no iba a dejar que me ganase.

Hablo con Ginny, sonrió como nadie, mostrando su sonrisa perfecta, esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas...esa mirada despistada y sin perder ningún detalle a la vez, esa dulce voz hicieron que me quedara embobado mirándola.

Apreté mis puños y cerré los ojos, pero no podía, no podía dejar que volviera a pasar, que la volviera a perder. Sonrió a Ginny de nuevo y se despidió prestándole un libro para sus tareas.

Mire como se marchaba, queriendo tocar el aire que respiraba, queriendo seguir sus pasos, abrazarla, solo besar por una vez esos pequeños labios, callar sus insultos...solo amarnos por una noche, solo le pedía una noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allí estaba, coloque bien mi túnica entrando decidida, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo, mi estomago se movía nervioso, me encantaba su pelo, ese pelo pelirrojo que se deslizaba entre sus manos cuando estaba nervioso. Quise acercarme pero tenia miedo, miedo de volver a discutir..de sepáranos aun mas ...pero sabia que ambos sentíamos algo, algo que no iba a dejar que nos escapáramos, algo a lo que teníamos que enfrentarnos.

Siete largos años, siete años de juventud y locuras donde nunca nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, así parecía nuestra historia de amor. Sabia que no me iba a seguir, lo conocía demasiado bien. Era un niño pequeño, un niño que me hacia sonreír, un niño que quise besar, un niño que quise que me amarara. No podíamos jugar mas. Lo mire, lo observe por unos segundos ,espere un poco mas queriendo que se levantase con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo hizo... , una mala excusa me hubiera servido para volver a hablar con el.

Nuestras peleas no tenían sentido, parecían pretextos para poder hablar entre nosotros, no quería perderlo. Volví a mirarlo mientras hablaba con Ginny y le prestaba mi libro de Runas, pensé saber lo que tenia que hacer, pero tenia miedo...miedo de no saber lo que iba a pasar...pero necesitaba que me besara, que besara mis pequeños labios, que callara mis insultos, solo amarnos por una noche...solo le pedía una noche.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ron hizo el intento de llamar a la puerta, poso sus nudillos y solo rozo la dura madera. No sabia lo que le llevo hasta la habitación de Hermione, un libro de pociones bajo su brazo abierto por una poción poco complicada le hicieron moverse. Llevaba cinco minutos ante la habitación de la chica. Se dio la vuelta decidido a marcharse pero volvió a mirar la puerta. Intento volver a golpear la puerta pero esta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Hermione se asusto, dio un paso atrás y Ron se enrojeció tartamudeando.

.-Ho...ho..Hola

La chico lo miro, no sabia como comportarse. Parecía que ambos querían lo mismo pero no sabían como decirlo.

.-¿qué quieres? Dijo ella con una fingida indiferencia

.-Necesito ayuda con pociones.

.-solo vienes cuando necesitas ayuda. Hermione se quedo callada, no sabia muy bien porque era tan borde, pero necesitaba poner a prueba a Ron. Saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

.-No se para que he venido, le pediré ayuda a otra persona dijo dándose la vuelta. Ron se quedo parado esperando que Hermione le dijese que entrara. Ella sonrió disimuladamente.

.-Espera, tengo cinco minutos. Ron le dio el libro y ella lo miro por unos segundos

.-¿estas seguro que tienes dudas con esta poción? Ron asintió. Hermione se encogió de hombros

.-Todos no somos tan inteligentes como tu sabes?

.-¿Has venido a insultarme o a que te ayude? Lo digo por si te mando a la mierda ahora o dentro de un rato...

.-Siempre estas a la defensiva...

.-Tu eres el que estas a la defensiva...no podemos hablar sin que te moleste alguno de mis comentarios. Eres un inmaduro

.-¿yo un inmaduro¿y tu? Que te pasas el día llorisqueando si no te acuerdas de una respuesta de clase...eres doña perfecta

Hermione cerro el libro con fuerza y se lo tiro a Ron el cual lo cogió antes de que le diera en la cara.

.-Ron no te aguanto ¡no te aguanto! La chica cerro su puerta antes de que Ron la siguiese. Se apoyo en la pared queriendo atrasar el reloj¿qué les pasaba¿No podían ser las cosas mas fáciles? Ron comenzó a llamar a la puerta con mucha insistencia, Hermione se limpio unas pequeñas lagrimas, no por lo que había pasado si no por el cansancio de su comportamiento, de no saber parar a tiempo.

.-Hermy...ábreme por favor...Ron apoyo su cuerpo sabiendo que ella no iba a abrir. Pero algo le decía que era mejor quedarse allí. Esperándola como siempre.

Ron volvió a insistir

.-Lo siento...no eres doña perfecta...bueno solo un poco pero muy poquito. Hermione sonrió detrás de la puerta –Pero es eso lo que me gusta de ti. Ron se callo asustado. Las palabras habían salido de sus labios sin avisarle. Hermione se quedo petrificada y se dio la vuelta mirando la puerta.

.-¿qué has dicho?

Ron no sabia que hacer, su cuerpo quería marcharse pero sus piernas no le respondían.

.-¿yo? ...Ron respiro hondo –Hermione que...me gusta tal y como eres. Ron volvió a callarse "¿qué haces?. Ahora saldrá...y te pegara...o aun peor..." pensó tragando saliva.

Hermio respiro nerviosa

"vale, vale...esto es una broma de las suyas...¿pero y si lo dice de verdad¿qué hago?" Ron volvió a llamar a la puerta

.-¿te encuentras bien¿quieres que hablemos en otro momento?

Hermione abrió la puerta rápidamente

.-¡No! Chillo saliendo deprisa empujando a Ron –yo...lo siento Ron se enrojeció al igual que Hermione.

.-Hermy lo siento dijo Ron sin dar tiempo a nada mas. –Siento que mis palabras te hicieran daño. De verdad

.-Gracias Ron. Dijo ella sin mirarle. –Gracias por darme la razón eso significa mucho para mi.

.-¿qué? Dijo Ron de repente mirándola extrañado –Que te haya pedido perdón, no significa que te de la razón eh? Hermione lo miro furiosa.

.-¿entonces?

.-Solo por lo que te dije...como te lo dije. No tuve porque ponerme así, tan enfadado.

.-Te enfadaste porque yo tenia razón

.-¡eso es mentira!

.-¡es verdad! A ver dame una razón que me demuestre que es mentira, enuméralas. Dijo con los brazos en sus caderas.

.-Pues porque si, porque me gustaba

Hermione rió sarcástica

.-Vamos Ronald...¿qué te gustaba de ella?

.-Todo dijo Ron bajito

.-¿todo? Hermione rió de nuevo -¿te gusta su pelo? Ron negó con la cabeza -¿su sonrisa? Ron volvió a negar, -¿su mirada? Ron la miro y volvió negar. -¿entonces?

.-¡Tu que sabes¡tu no sabes como me gustan las chicas!

.-Ya lo se dijo ella enfurecida de que no le diera la razón. –No lo se porque nunca me lo has dicho...Ron trago saliva

.-¿acaso quieres saber como me gustan? Hermione lo miro dudosa esperando que cambiara de repente de tema de conversación.

.-Me gustan las chicas con el pelo rizado esos pequeños rizos ondulados que caen sobre los hombros...con el pelo castaño. Hermione se toco el pelo sin saber que hacer mientras Ron se acercaba a ella. –Me gustan las chicas con la nariz pequeña dijo dándole un pequeño toque a su nariz con sus dedos- mas bajitas que yo para poder abrazarlas y protegerlas. Hermione miro al suelo y Ron se acerco aun mas cogiendola por la cintura –me gustan que su mirada sea fuerte pero a la vez tierna, Ron la cogió por la barbilla y la miro por unos segundos, Hermione respiraba nerviosa –y que sus labios sean pequeños y dulces...y los acaricio, Hermione lo miraba esperando que ocurriese, Ron se acerco poco a poco esperando que Hermione se separase cosa que no ocurrió. Sus labios primero acariciaron los de la chica, y le dio un pequeño beso, un beso que estremeció a los dos. Ron se acerco mucho mas a ella y la beso con mas dulzura, Hermione comenzó a corresponderle el beso, abriendo sus labios, un beso que indicaba que aunque demostrasen lo contrario eran el uno para el otro.

Ron se separo cerrando los ojos, esperando una bofetada de Hermione cosa que no paso. Ella volvió a mirarlo y lo beso, lo beso apretando su cuerpo contra el, desmotándole que quería algo mas que ese simple beso. Que le daba igual lo que había pasado, que le quería...que quería estar con el esa noche. Ron no sabia muy bien si ambos querían lo mismo, pero el se dejo guiar por su instinto.

Entraron en la habitación sin parar de besarse, Hermione cerro la puerta con el pie apoyando después su cuerpo en ella. Ron cogió sus manos besando su cuello. Unos suspiros salieron de los labios de la chica, mirando como las manos de Ron apretaban las suyas. Como sus cuerpo no respondía a nada, solo a los besos y caricias. Ron la volvió a mirar y Hermione afirmo con la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban desabrochando la camisa de Ron. El miraba como lo hacia fantaseando con las manos de ella acariciando su pecho. La camisa cayo al suelo y las manos de Hermione acariciaron su estomago subiendo poco después a su pecho y dándole pequeños besos. Ron olió su pelo y metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella. Se volvieron a besar insistiendo en lo que querían, desnudando su mente y excitándose con el contacto de su cuerpo. Ron fue desnudándola solo para él, como si no quisiera perder ni un solo segundo, ya habían perdido demasiados. Los senos de Hermione quedaron al descubierto solo tapados por besos y pequeñas caricias.

Ron la cogió por la cintura y Hermione colocó sus piernas en la cintura de el, Ron la sujeto con fuerza llevándola hasta la cama y tumbándola con un apasionado beso. Acaricio sus muslos bajando la cremallera de la falda, sonrió al ver la ropa interior de ella, unos pequeños ositos abrazados a un corazón. Hermiosne se sonrojo y el beso su barriga subiendo por su pecho mientras ella perdía sus manos en su pelo, ese alborotado cabello que le encantaba.

Las manos de Ron parecían conocer el cuerpo de Hermione, habían perdido la vergüenza y ahora se comportaban como una verdadera pareja. Sus dedos acariciaban la cintura de ella y fue bajando su mano por dentro acariciando su sexo, Hermione arqueo la espalda y mordió sus labios sin hacerle daño por el placer. Su clítoris fue acariciado al momento, la entrada de su vagina estaba húmeda y Ron lo sintió al introducir uno de sus dedos. La dejo completamente desnuda acariciando después sus piernas con sus manos, haciendo un pequeño camino desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su sexo, volviendo a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de ella, lamiendo después su clítoris, chupandolo, moviendo su lengua rápidamente. Hermione gimió llegando al orgasmo, los dedos de Ron se metían deprisa y ella pego un pequeño grito que hizo excitar al chico.

Hermione miro como el se levantaba y el bulto de su pantalón. Ella de rodillas en la cama se acerco a la cintura de Ron y desabrocho su pantalón dejándolo en bóxer. Unos bóxer de color negro marcando su paquete. Acaricio su pene por fuera viendo la reacción de el, Ron cerro los ojos esperando que Hermione terminase de desnudarlo y sus manos acariciasen todo su cuerpo.

Hermione bajo los bóxer y con su dedo acario despacio el pene de Ron. El se mordió los labios, y ella acaricio el glande despacio, después cogió con sus dos manos el pene y comenzó a masajearlo, primero despacio después rápido, volvió a hacerlo despacio mientras su lengua comenzó después a jugar en su glande, chupandolo, lamiéndolo...Ron gimió y Hermione siguió. Ron estaba a punto de correrse y se abalanzo sobre Hermione haciendo que parase. Acaricio sus senos, sus pezones con sus yemas y la beso con fuerza. Ella abrió sus piernas sintiendo el pene en la entrada de su vagina hasta que Ron consiguió penetrarla. Ron comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rápidamente mientras Hermione conseguía obtener el placer tan esperado. Estuvieron mirándose, besando acariciándose en cada movimientos, en cada penetración del chico. Sin decirse nada mas, solo haciendo el amor.

Llegaron al orgasmo, apretando lo máximo sus cuerpos, Hermioen sentía el pene de Ron dentro de ella, Ron se corrió entre gemidos de Hermione mientras el se perdía en su cuello. Había sido la primera vez y por mucho que se la hubiesen imaginado había sido mucho mejor.

Hermione miraba como dormía Ron en su pecho, como ese pelo pelirrojo acariciaba sus senos y como las manos de el cogían su cintura, como si sintiese miedo de que ella se fuese.

Ella acaricio su pelo

.-Te quiero susurró Ron mientras besaba su pecho y subía hasta sus labios -Dime que esto no ha sido uno de mis sueños por favor...dijo mientras la besaba. Hermione le correspondió el beso.

.-Espero que tampoco sea uno de los míos. Ron sonrió y la volvió a besar. Se vistieron entre sonrisas. Hermione se puso la camisa de el, a modo de regalo, un recuerdo de una noche de locura y amor. Su primera locura.

Ron se despido con el pecho descubierto mirando a su chica en la puerta de la habitación sin nada mas que su camisa, un prenda de hombre que la hacía aun mas femenina. La abrazo con fuerza y la volvió a besar.

.-¿y ahora que? Pregunto el tocando con su nariz la suya.

.-Ahora solo queda ser felices. Ron beso sus labios suavemente y después su nariz.

.-Entonces espérame mañana.-Hermione le sonrió pero antes de que se fuera le cogió por el brazo

.-¿entonces tengo razón? Ron rió con fuerza cogiendola por la cintura y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

.-¿aun lo dudas? Hermione rió .-Nadie que no seas tu... me gusta. Hermione lo beso con fuerza y Ron la bajo sonriendo y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras ella apoyada en la pared suspiro viendo como se perdía por el final del pasillo.


	9. Remus&Sirius

¡ Hola a todos¿ Qué tal? Muchos os preguntareis cómo se me ocurrió la idea de escribir sobre la pareja de Remus y Sirius, y si soy sincera no tengo una respuesta.

Simplemente, desde que empecé a leer las historias de Harry Potter me di cuenta de que era mi pareja favorita y siempre deseé escribir sobre ellos. Cris me ha dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, y en parte el resultado es gracias a ella. He de decir que me ha costado bastante escribirlo, porque estaba acostumbrada a hacer sexo entre chica-chico en el ff de THIS LOVE, y bueno, como os imagináis, no es lo mismo. De todas formas también tengo que decir que me encanta como ha quedado, que es una de las mejores cosas que he escrito y que si lo he hecho así es por una razón en concreta que ya explicaré en su momento.

La parte que está escrita en negrita es la historia desde el punto de vista de Remus, y, como os habréis dado cuenta, es mi personaje favorito. jejeje... y bueno la parte que está escrita normal es de Sirius.

**Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo.**

Le dedico este capitulo de Mi primera vez a todos los homosexuales, porque espero que algún día encuentren la igualdad que tanto ansían y que tanto se merecen.

Desde aquí muestro todo mi apoyo hacia ellos y espero que en un futuro no muy lejano puedan expresarse y comportarse con libertad, sin miedo a los prejuicios de la gente.

También quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Cris, porque siempre está a mi lado cuando la necesito y porque se que pase lo que pase siempre contaré con su apoyo. Este año me has demostrado más que nunca lo que es la amistad, y creéme cuando digo que jamás lo olvidaré. Gracias.

Bueno... no me puedo ir sin hacer publicidad... jejeje... lo primero es que ya estamos escribiendo el capitulo 28 de **This Love**¡Y que estoy segura de que os va a gustar mucho! Aquí os dejo la dire: http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / segundo, pero no menos importante, es que dentro de poco publicaremos Cris y yo un nuevo FF al que hemos titulado con el nombre de: **Amar sin mentiras**, y que estoy segura de que os va a encantar, porque tiene unas ideas muy originales, yo creo que lo más importante de este ff es que es muy diferente al que estamos acostumbradas a escribir Cris y yo, y por eso es un reto que queremos conseguir. Una cosa si tengo clara de este nuevo ff, habrá personas que no entenderán a que viene este cambio tan radical, pero si soy sincera es un ff que refleja perfectamente nuestros gustos(o al menos los míos) sobre los personajes de Harry Potter.

Un beso y disfrutad de la historia.

* * *

**Aquí estoy como cada noche frente al fuego, esperando su ll****egada. Sabía que estaba con ella, pero ya no me importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo la acariciaba, cómo la besaba... me dije a mi mismo la primera vez que los vi juntos que mi corazón se negaba a aceptar que él nunca sería mío, y eso hizo que desde el primer momento mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos. En los momentos de soledad podía llorar sin temor a descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo, pero era insufrible tener que fingir frente a él, hacer como si nada importara, como si no lo amara.**

Recuerdo el día que me confesó que salía con ella, iba describiendo cada parte de su cuerpo como si de un retrato se tratara, tan perfecta, tan accesible para él e inalcanzable para otros. Sonreía pícaramente mientras hablaba, yo, sin embargo, sólo podía fijarme en sus labios.

**Me preguntó en qué pensaba, que me notaba ausente y sólo pude contestar que me alegraba por él, no tuve valor para confesarle lo que realmente estaba pensando en esos momentos, quería besarlo, tal y como tantas veces había imaginado.**

**Un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos, me giré y allí estaba él, como cada noche, acercándose a hablar conmigo. Pero esta noche cambió el rumbo de mi vida.**

**-Hola **

**-Hola Sirius ¿ Qué tal la noche?**

**-Ni te imaginas Moony... ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, esta chica me vuelve loco...**

**-Me alegro por ti – dije agachando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver la tristeza que emanaba de mis ojos. **

**Sirius empezó a contarme todo lo que había hecho con su chica mientras que para mi sus palabras se clavaban en mi corazón como si fueran puñales. De pronto, hizo la pregunta más temida por mi en los últimos meses.**

**-¿Bueno Moony y a ti no te gusta nadie? Nunca hablas de ninguna chica **

**-Qué va Sirius ya sabes como soy... me cuesta mucho enamorarme**

**-Venga Remus alguien te tiene que gustar, alguna chica simpática, guapa... **

**-Que no de verdad, que no me gusta nadie...**

**-¿ No será que no me lo quieres decir?**

**-Sabes que serías la primera persona en enterarse si salgo con alguien, eres mi mejor amigo, ya lo sabes.**

**-Lo se Moony, pero nunca me cuentas nada... ¡ espera! – Dijo Sirius alarmado- ¿ No te gustara Claire verdad?**

**-¡Pero que tonterías dices!**

**-Claro, es eso, por eso siempre me esperas a que vuelva, lo que quieres es quitármela en cuanto lo dejemos, pensaba que eres mi amigo- dijo Sirius comenzándose a enfadar**

**-¿Eres consciente de lo que estas diciendo Sirius Black¡ Yo nunca haría eso!**

**-¿ Entonces que¿Se puede saber por qué tanto interés en nuestra relación¿ Por qué me esperas cada noche a alta horas de la madrugada para hablar conmigo!**

**Me levanté de repente apretando los puños.**

**-Cállate**

**Pero Sirius no escuchó mis palabras.**

**-¡Contesta Remus que te estoy hablando!**

**-Cállate – volví a repetir en voz alta.**

**-¿ Qué me calle? No me callo si no me da la gana, lo que pasa es que las verdades duelen no, Remus? **

**Y de pronto, ya no pude más, todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo durante el año se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.**

**-¡He dicho que te calles! No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo estoy pasando desde hace mucho tiempo. Y, encima, tú, cada noche, vienes alardeando de tu maravillosa vida sexual mientras que yo me quedo callado sin decir nada. Creo que eres tú quién no tiene idea de nada, y no se cómo te atreves a llamarte mi amigo cuando lo único que haces es pensar en ti. Y otra cosa- dije empujándolo-, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de mi vida privada pero si quieres saber si me gusta alguien te lo demostraré.- le cogí fuertemente por el brazo y le besé. Al principio Sirius puso resistencia a ese beso inesperado para él y tan ansiado para mi, pero luego correspondió de igual manera. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí en la oscuridad de la habitación dando rienda a nuestra pasión, sólo se que cuando terminó me sentí el chico más miserable del mundo. Respecto a Sirius no dijo nada, se separó bruscamente de mi y se marchó de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarme.**

**Me quedé dormido en el sofá tras muchas lágrimas derramadas. No tuve valor para subir al cuarto y enfrentarme al hecho de que había perdido a mi mejor amigo. Me desperté muy temprano y decidí subir para darme una ducha, comprobando que mis compañeros de habitación aún estaban allí. No me atreví a mirar la cama de Sirius, quizás por miedo a que estuviera despierto. Me di una ducha rápida y baje a desayunar. **

**Allí se encontraba Claire, me preguntó por Sirius, le dije que no lo había visto y me marché. No tenía ganas de hablar con la culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Un momento, pensé¿ella era la culpable o lo era yo? Tenía que haberme inventado que me gustaba una chica, y así Sirius no sabría la verdad. Me preguntaba cómo se sentiría Sirius ante el hecho de que yo lo hubiera besado, esperaba que no sentiría odio o asco hacia mi. No todo el mundo aceptaba el hecho de que dos chicos pudieran salir juntos, y ese era uno de los principales motivos por el que yo nunca había hablado con nadie de mis sentimientos.**

Acabo de hacer el amor con la chica más hermosa y fogosa del mundo, sin embargo, no he disfrutado. Cada beso o caricia que me daba proporcionaba en mi cuerpo escalofríos.

Temblaba mientras me besaba apasionadamente deseando que terminara, deseando que fuera Remus quien estuviera besándome de esa manera. Mientras la iba desnudando aparecían en mi mente imágenes de Remus en calzoncillos.

No se que me está pasando, pero desde aquel día apenas puedo dormir, porque si me duermo tengo pesadillas muy extrañas. Remus está enfrente de Claire, dice susurrando": Has ganado, es tuyo" y se clava un puñal en el corazón. Cae desplomado al suelo. Muerto. Y esa imagen se repite en mis sueños cada noche. La imagen del cuerpo inerte de mi amigo me atormenta cada hora que pasa.

Hace una semana que no nos hablamos, ni siquiera somos capaces de mirarnos a la cara. No me imagino que estará pensando sobre mi, sobre él, o por qué no, sobre nosotros. No voy a negar que todo este asunto me ha sorprendido, pero no me arrepiento de haberle correspondido en el beso. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre como le hablé, mi trato hacia el fue muy injusto y sobretodo tenia que haberle dicho algo antes de marcharme. No lo hice, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. Desearía que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido porque por primera vez tengo miedo, miedo a perderle, a perderme.

Claire acaba de despertarse y para que no note que estoy llorando le beso y vuelvo a hacer el amor con ella. Se que no voy a solucionar nada, pero al menos mientras estoy con ella puedo aparentar que todo está bien.

**Me pregunto dónde estará Sirius, llevo buscándolo más de una hora. Necesito hablar con él, pedirle disculpas por haberle besado, no sé, simplemente necesito volver a sentir que todavía somos amigos.**

**Mientras pienso esto voy camino al dormitorio ¡Cómo no se me ha ocurrido mirar allí antes! Ya estoy frente ala puerta, sin embargo, no abro en seguida. Oigo ruidos procedentes del interior del cuarto, mejor dicho, jadeos.**

**La curiosidad me supera y abro despacio para ver quien está dentro. Y los veo, a Sirius y Claire haciendo el amor. Mis piernas flaquean y caigo al suelo, mis lágrimas me impiden ver.**

De repente oigo un ruido que me hace separarme de Claire y levantarme bruscamente. Enrollo mi cuerpo desnudo con una sabana y salgo del dorsal. No puede ser lo que están viendo mis ojos. Remus está en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, su cabeza está tapada por sus manos. Me acerco lentamente y me siento a su lado. Le separo las manos y noto que está llorando. Le levanto la cabeza para que me mire pero él vuelve a bajarla. Me levanto y me acerco a la cama, donde Claire me esta esperando. Le digo que por favor se vaya pero no quiere hacerme caso. Vuelvo a mirar a Remus y una sensación de rabia se apodera de mi, haciendo que levantara a Claire, la sacara de la habitación aún desnuda y le cerrara la puerta en las narices. Después de eso, me acerco a Remus y, sin decir nada, me siento enfrente suya.

**Se que está a mi lado, pero no soy capaz de enfrentarme al hecho de que no me quiere. Pensé que quizás estos días separados hubieran servido para que él se diera cuenta que no era tan asqueroso salir conmigo. Me equivocaba. Sin embargo, se que tengo que hablar con él, algún día tendré que hacerlo. Sin levantar la cabeza comienzo a hablar**.

**-Sirius... - noto que él me mira sorprendido- siento haber interrumpido... yo... - levanto la cabeza para poder mirarte a los ojos- bueno... ya sabes... no quería... - me interrumpes con un beso. Un beso dulce, tierno, muy diferente a la primera vez que te besé. Y como tantas veces soñé, me dejo llevar.**

¡ Oh dios mío¿ Qué estoy haciendo? Le estoy besando y me gusta. Desearía que este beso no acabara nunca, pero la falta de aire me obliga a separarme de él.

**Te separas de mi y mirándome a los ojos me lo dices: Yo también lo siento. Y me sonríes. No entiendo por qué me pides disculpas pero te atraigo hacia mi y te vuelvo a besar.**

Pensaba que todo se iba a arreglar si le demostraba que sentía algo hacia él, pero me equivocaba. Me pidió que dejara de fingir con Claire y que cortara con ella. No pienso hacer eso y él lo sabe, por eso ayer vi cómo se marchaba del dormitorio con lágrimas en los ojos. No impedí que se fuera porque no se qué podría haber pasado si lo hubiera detenido. Yo estaba desnudo, deseándole y sabiendo que él me deseaba a mi, cerré los ojos mientras él se iba.

**He sido un estúpido al pensar que Sirius me amaba. No entiendo por qué me besó, por qué respondió a mis tantas caricias si no sentía nada por mi. Sólo he sido un juego para él...**

_--------------------------FLASH-BACK -------------------------------------------------------------_

_Remus y Sirius se encontraban en el suelo, besándose y acariciando sus cuerpos._

_Remus acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su amigo mientras que Sirius desabrochaba sus pantalones. Se los quitó dejando a Remus en ropa interior._

_Sonriéndole se dispuso a bajarlos, pero la mano de su amante le detuvo. Remus colocó su mano y la de Sirius en el miembro de éste, descubierto tras caerse la sabana que lo cubría, y comenzó a acariciarlo, primero despacio, para luego aumentar el ritmo haciendo a Sirius tumbarse y cerrar los ojos._

_Remus notó cómo su miembro de dejaba notar tras la tela del calzoncillo y cuidadosamente con la otra mano se los bajó. Dejó de masturbar a Sirius y apoyándose en el suelo, encima del chico, comenzó a moverse despacio, mientras los dos penes erectos se chocaban proporcionándoles placer. _

_Mientras se movían rozando sus cuerpos los amantes volvían a besarse, profundizando su beso mientras cogidos de la mano se masturbaban. Antes de llegar al climax Remus acercó sus labios al oído de Sirius susurrándole:_

_Olvida a Claire y hazme tuyo._

_Sin embargo, no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Sirius sorprendido apartó al chico de un empujón y se levantó. Se miraban fijamente, aún con dificultades al respirar, y por fin Sirius habló:_

_-Óyeme bien, nunca, repito, nunca nadie debe enterarse de esto. Yo estoy con Claire y la quiero- dijo el chico mirando fijamente a su amigo._

_-Pero... y.. No entiendo... me besaste... tú... - Remus iba levantándose poco a poco incrédulo ante las duras palabras de Sirius -¡ Yo te quiero¡No puedes hacerme esto! – de nuevo, Remus intentó besar a su chico pero Sirius se apartó para volver a decir:_

_-Nunca, Remus, nunca._

_Remus comenzó a vestirse y las primeras lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Su amigo, sin embargo, se dirigió hacia la cama para sentarse, sin decir nada. Al cabo de los segundos cerró los ojos y oyó un portazo, comprobando que había sido su amigo quien se había marchado destrozado._

_----------------------fin---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Estoy nervioso, asustado porque me cuesta respirar y por volverlo a ver. Después de marcharme del cuarto me vine a la casa de los gritos. Aún sigo aquí.**

**Me pregunto si alguien me estará buscando, supongo que no, no soy tan importante.**

James y Peter lo están buscando, no ha aparecido en todo el día. En cuanto a mi, estoy en el dormitorio con Claire, intentando que me perdone por mi comportamiento de ayer.

Le beso en la planta de los pies y le sonrío. Parece q le gusta. Hago que se tumbe y comienzo a besarle las piernas, ella sonríe y asiente dando su aprobación, dando a entender que me ha perdonado.

Por primera vez desde que salimos juntos le hago el amor lentamente, lamiendo y acariciando su cuerpo mientras que ella goza al máximo. Siempre hemos sido, como decirlo, violentos en la cama, pero esta vez necesito sentirla mía.

Abro las piernas y comienzo a lamerle su sexo. Comienza a moverse excitada mientras le acaricio los senos y continuo lamiendole. Noto que esta comenzándose a humedecer y me separo, introduzco varios dedos mientras la miro. Se muerde el labio sensualmente y coloca su mano sobre la mía empujándola hacia abajo, profundizando mi penetracion. Me incorporo y mientras la beso la voy penetrando, una y otra vez, hasta que exhaustos, llegamos al orgasmo. Le vuelvo a besar y me quedo dormido abrazado a ella.

**Siento que me estoy mareando, aún siento tus labios junto a los míos, lloro por saber que yo te amo, por saber que no eres mío. Grito y grito que te quiero y se que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.**

Han pasado varios meses desde que Remus confesó lo que sentía por mi. Al principio pensé que todo era fruto de la excitación que ambos teníamos, pero sus ojeras y su extrema delgadez me dicen lo contrario.

Al final los chicos lo encontraron, pero no de la manera que hubieran deseado. Frente a ellos se encontraba un Remus con la ropa destrozada, heridas por todo el cuerpo y tristeza en su mirada. Aún esa tristeza permanece en él y va aumentando cada día. Me siento culpable por lo que está sufriendo, pero no puedo dejar todo lo que tengo por un simple calentón de una noche.

Estamos en el comedor, y por primera vez en todo el día, te miro.

**Me está mirando¿ cómo se atreve? Después de todo lo que ha pasado podría tener un poco de dignidad y dejarme en paz. Te miro fijamente mientras me levanto para marcharme de la a habitación.**

Bajo la mirada y continuo comiendo y conversando con Claire. Nuestra relación se ha enfriado un poco pero siempre lo arreglamos en el dormitorio, supongo que eso es lo que siempre he querido.

**Te acercas a mi, después de tanto tiempo, en la oscuridad, dispuesto a hablar conmigo, cierro los ojos y me hago el dormido.**

Se que estás despierto, y nada ni nadie va a impedirme que te diga lo que tengo que decirte. Acaricio tu mejilla y te apartas bruscamente.

**Me aparto porque me repugnan tus caricias engañosas. No voy a volver a caer en tus redes.**

Acerco mis labios a tu oído y susurro:

Tenemos que hablar

**No quiero oír nada que provenga de tus labios, pero no tengo alternativa. Abro los ojos y sin mirarte me incorporo.**

-Remus... se que estás enfadado conmigo, pero... compréndeme... me pediste algo que tanto tú como yo sabíamos que no iba a hacer- intentas levantarte pero te sujeto y te obligo a sentarte de nuevo- sin embargo, he de ser sincero contigo. Desde la primera vez que me besaste... yo... bueno... he estado muy confundido... soñaba contigo, pensaba en ti mientras hacia el amor con Claire... - por primera vez desde que empiezo a hablar me miras directamente a los ojos- he querido negarme a mi mismo lo que sentía por ti pero...

-¿ pero?- me preguntas extrañado

-Pero Claire me ha dejado

-entiendo.- dices seriamente

-No, no lo entiendes, tú una vez me dijiste que me querías y yo no he sido capaz de decírselo ni una vez a mi novia, yo... ayer estaba con ella y.. ¡Grité tu nombre por dios¡ Me estaba acostando con ella y me imaginaba contigo! Yo... no se que mas decirte... yo... - me interrumpes poniendo tu mano en mi boca para impedir que siguiera hablando. A continuación dices:

-Yo también tengo miedo, Sirius, eso no es malo. Te quiero y si tu me quieres a mi eso es lo único que importa.

**Asientes con la cabeza y por primera vez en la vida las palabras sobran entre nosotros. Te beso como si fuera la ultima vez que te voy a ver, apasionadamente, con furia. Tus palabras han despertado otra vez en mi el deseo de ser tuyo.**

Me tumbo encima de ti mientras nos besamos. Afortunadamente la ropa es escasa, puesto que los dos solo llevamos el pantalón del pijama puesto. Puedo tocarte en cada parte del cuerpo que se me antoje, y eso me excita aún mas. Mi miembro comienza a llamar la atención y por encima del pantalón comienzas a acariciarlo mientras yo mordisqueo tus pezones. Con mis manos te bajo un poco el pantalón, lo justo para poder ver tu pene.

**Te acercas a mi pene y te lo introduces en la boca.**

Acabo de hacer el amor con el chico más hermoso y tierno del mundo. Y, puedo decir, sin miedo, que ha sido la noche más feliz de mi vida.

_-----------------------FLASH-BACK ----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Remus se encontraba tumbado en la cama mientras Sirius lamía cada parte de su miembro. Al principio comenzó a lamerlo con cuidado, lentamente, para proporcionarle mayor placer a su chico, pero en un arrebato de desesperación Remus le pidió que lo hiciera mas rápido. Mientras el pene de Remus estaba siendo masturbado, el de Sirius, muy empalmado, pedía libertad. Mientras le lamía el miembro a su amigo el mismo se quitó sus pantalones y se masturbaba. Todo estaba compenetrado, al mismo tiempo que Sirius aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias, aumentaba los lametones al pene de Remus._

_Los dos sentían que se iban a correr, pero un ruido procedente de la habitación de al lado les interrumpió. Tenían miedo a ser descubiertos, así que Sirius cogió de la mano a Remus y se dirigieron al baño._

_Cerraron la puerta y Sirius se sentó en el suelo. Indicó a su amante que se sentara encima suyo. Éste se acercó lentamente a su amigo para poder mirar su cuerpo desnudo, pero Sirius hizo que se diera la vuelta. Colocó sus manos entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle._

_El chico se dejaba tocar y después de unos segundos de incertidumbre se sentó en el suelo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y comenzaron a masturbarse conjuntamente. _

_Sirius sabía que era el momento, los dos estaban muy excitados, deslizó una mano hacia la altura del ano de su chico e introdujo varios dedos para acostumbrar a su amigo a esa sensación. Remus se sobresaltó ante la inesperada intromisión, pero no se quejó ante la iniciativa de su amigo._

_Se elevó un poco apoyándose en el suelo y permitió que los dedos entraran y salieran de él con libertad, mientras gemía, incapaz de mediar palabra. Sirius comprobó que Remus estaba ansioso por hacerle suyo, así que no se hizo de rogar. Sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de Remus y atrayéndole aún más hacia él le penetró._

_Para no hacerle daño, introdujo su pene poco a poco, primero permitiéndole sentir solo la punta para luego penetrarle hasta el fondo, haciendo a Remus estremecerse al sentir el voluminoso miembro de Sirius moviéndose con pasión dentro de él, y por sentir cómo sus testículos rozaban contra su cuerpo._

_Mientras Sirius le penetraba con fuerza, el chico besaba con dificultad la oreja de su amante. A medida que las penetraciones iban siendo cada vez menos frecuentes por el cansancio de Sirius, Remus también exhausto, le susurraba cuánto lo amaba._

_Al fin Sirius se corrió dentro de su chico y los dos se tumbaron para reponer fuerzas. Sirius se durmió casi al instante, mientras que Remus besando la mano de su chico se acercó más a él para poder abrazarlo._

_---------------fin---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Llevamos juntos casi un año, sin embargo, siento que te avergüenzas de mi . No te atreves a mirarme o tocarme en público y eso me lastima. Hemos hablado una y otra vez del tema, pero tú nunca dices nada. Te justificas recordándome que si viniste a mi aquella noche cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez era por amor, y que eso debería bastarme. Sin embargo, no es suficiente.**

No puedo olvidar tus palabras ni un segundo, ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de arreglarlo. Sólo me queda de ti una foto y una carta maldita dónde me explicas por qué me dejas. Dices que no quieres vivir ocultando que me quieres y ni siquiera me permites que te explique lo que realmente siento cuando estoy contigo. Aún siento tu cuerpo junto al mío, abrazándome cómo tantas veces has hecho, y aparecen en mi mente imágenes de los dos amándonos cuando todo estaba bien, cuando sólo era necesario el amor para estar contigo. Vuelvo a mirar tu fotografía y cogiendo una cerilla la quemo, rogando a Dios poder olvidarte algún día.


End file.
